Uma nova Família
by Milena Barbosa
Summary: Depois da formatura House e Cuddy, um dos casais mais invejados da faculdade de medicina rompe o namoro.Para tentar esquecer o homem que ama Cuddy parte para New York, onde semanas depois descobre que está grávida.15 anos depois como está a vida dela?
1. Cap 1

Fanfic: A new Family

Depois da formatura House e Cuddy, um dos casais mais invejados da faculdade de medicina rompe o namoro.Para tentar esquecer o homem que ama Cuddy parte para New York, onde semanas depois descobre que está grávida.

15 anos depois...

-Audrey Cuddy você tem consciência do que aprontou? Cuddy pergunta nervosa.

-Essa tática de falar o nome inteiro é para assustar?Serve fingir mamãe? Audrey diz isso brincando com um pirulito na boca, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

-Você está cada dia mais...Começa cuddy a falar, mas para em seguida.

-Mais parecida com o meu pai?Interpõe a menina

-Eu ia dizer subversiva e inconveniente. Cuddy termina pensativa.

Na verdade ela ia dizer exatamente o que Audrey dissera.A garota de apenas 15 anos não sabia quem era seu pai, mas era extremamente parecida com ele.Ela não tinha só o mesmo olho a mesma boca e aquela manchinha no pé.Audrey e House também tinham em comum o humor sarcástico e a tendência à subversão.

-Hei mamãe, acorda.Chama Audrey tentando despertar a mãe do transe momentâneo.

-Então mocinha...Cuddy recomeça e é interrompida pela filha.

-Por que você não fala dele? A menina pergunta desconfiada.

-Dele quem querida?Questiona Cuddy, receosa quanto à pergunta.

-Do meu pai, porque eu acho que não dá para fazer bebês sozinha né mãe! Audrey responde encarando a mãe.

-Você é fruto de uma fertilização In Vitro, eu já te expliquei isso.Cuddy diz tentando por fim à conversa.

-Ah mãe para de mentir, você não ia fazer fertilização aos 25 anos, a vovó me disse que você adiou um ano sua especialização para cuidar de mim, ou seja, se você adiou era porque estava programado, portanto das duas uma, ou eu fui um acidente de uma noite muito boa ou você foi estuprada, como você não apresenta nenhum sintoma de estresse pós-traumático...

-Eu não fui estuprada, chega Audrey, você está tentando desviar a atenção do que realmente importa agora.Grita Cuddy que agora estava realmente brava, a menção do pai de Audrey sempre causava isso.

-Ok, Ok.Vou marcar na minha lista, "não levar mais moradores de rua para o almoço de aniversário da escola". A garota diz com cara de tédio.

-Nem você pisa mais naquela escola, enfim você conseguiu, esta expulsa.Satisfeita? Pergunta Cuddy ainda brava com a filha.

-Agora vem aquela parte do sermão em que você vai me dizer que eu sou irresponsável, que eu não tenho futuro e etc. Audrey fala sem preocupação.

-Eu sou sua mãe e vou te passar sermão sim.Você sabe o quanto eu já gastei naquele colégio?É um dos melhores de NY, eu estou tentando te dar uma boa educação Audrey...Você não me leva a sério.Desabafa Cuddy derrubando uma lágrima.

-Aquelas freiras são umas mercenárias, eu odeio aquela escola, mas não fiz isso para te magoar. Audrey diz tentando se desculpar.

-Eu sei meu amor, sua intenção era enlouquecer a Madre Superior, dessa vez você se superou, levar 30 moradores de rua para o almoço de aniversário do Colégio, idéia de gênio heim!!! Cuddy diz já sorrindo.

-Foi melhor do que cantar Link Park no lugar de Amazing Grace na festa de final de ano.A garota fala soltando uma gargalhada.

-Ou subornar o porteiro para matar aula.Diz Cuddy rindo muito.

Elas passam longos minutos rindo e lembrando das peripécias da menina no colégio.Cuddy para de rir por um momento e fica observando a filha, afinal tinha valido a pena cada noite de sono perdida, ser mãe solteira e ter adiado sua especialização, tudo valia a pena, Audrey era linda e inteligente, aprontava muito, mas tinha um bom coração.

-O que foi mamãe? Indaga Audrey

-Nada, eu só estava pensando. Cuddy responde distraidamente.

-Em que?Posso saber? A menina pergunta curiosa.

-É o que seguinte, há algumas semanas eu recebi uma proposta de emprego, um antigo professor é chefe em um hospital em New Jersey e está se aposentando, então me chamou para assumir seu lugar.O que acha? Cuddy diz a menina.

Audrey fica pensativa.

-Não quero te obrigar a nada, se você não quiser ir eu Cuddy

-Você quer ir mamãe? Retruca a menina.

-Minha prioridade aqui é você querida.Responde a mãe.

Audrey a encara como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos seus pensamentos.Cuddy sempre se perguntou como a filha conseguia fazer aquilo e desabafa:

-Sim eu quero muito aceitar, antes eu estava preocupada com o seu ano letivo, mas você já resolveu esse problema, então...Acho que seria bom pra gente.

-Sem colégio de freiras? Pergunta Audrey rindo.

-Sem colégio de freiras!!! Promete Cuddy

PPTH

House entra na sala de Wilson sem bater como sempre.

-Você podia ao menos bater de vez em quando? Wilson pergunta.

-Já resolvi meu caso hoje, vim aqui para você pagar meu almoço.House diz, nem dando atenção à pergunta de Wilson.

-Não dá tenho que terminar de revisar essa fichas por que a tarde tem reunião do conselho.Fala Wilson com algumas fichas na mão.

-Eu sei que sou muito interessante, mas a pauta de vocês não muda. House fala sarcasticamente.

-Você não ficou sabendo? Wilson pergunta.

-Do que? House rebate.

-A reunião do conselho hoje é para apresentar a nossa nova Chefa.Responde Wilson.

-Chefa? Quer dizer que o velho babão vai embora? Indaga House

Wilson balança a cabeça em confirmação.

-Será que vai ser fácil de domá-la também? Por que o velho Johnson sempre caia na minha.House diz ao amigo.

Wilson sacode a cabeção negativamente e começa a dizer:

-Parece que é uma médica de NY, ex -aluna do Johnson, era chefe de um dos melhores departamentos de endocrinologia do país.Está vindo com a filha de 15 anos, é mãe solteira.

-Ow Jimmy Boy, esta sabendo tudo, anda fofocando com a enfermeira Brenda, achei que você só ia para cama com ela.

-Eu sou membro do conselho, tive que aprovar a contratação dela só isso. Wilson diz constrangido.

House se levanta e antes de sair comenta com Wilson:

-Vai ser interessante, tomara que ela seja gostosa.

Wilson solta um sorriso, tinha pensado a mesma coisa.


	2. Cap 2

Cuddy e Audrey haviam se mudado há alguns dias e Cuddy estava bastante ansiosa para começar no PPTH.Ela ficou boa parte do dia se preparando para sua apresentação, queria que fosse impecável, afinal, de alguma forma ela estava fazendo história naquele hospital, era a primeira mulher a ser Dean of Medicine. Escolheu vestir uma saia na altura dos joelhos, uma blusa com pouco decote e um sapato de salto médio, ela não queria chamar atenção.Antes de sair de casa Cuddy recomenda à filha:

-Você vai se comportar, não é querida?Sem perguntas constrangedoras, nem risos fora de hora combinado?

-Nossa mãe assim você me magoa, eu sei me comportar.Audrey diz fazendo biquinho.

E elas seguem para o hospital.

A atmosfera tinha uma certa tensão no PPTH, todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer a nova Chefa.Havia sido preparada uma pequena recepção para recebê-la, um pequeno palco fora montado e muitos já se aglomeravam por ali, alguns só por curiosidade, outros já queriam começar a bajulação.Sendo chefe de departamento House tinha recebido uma convocação para estar presente, o velho Johnson tinha dito que se ele não fosse o primeiro ato da nova chefa seria demiti-lo, muito contrariado House havia ido, ia só se apresentar e ia embora.Cuddy se apresentou primeiro ao conselho, onde causou uma boa impressão, logo depois eles foram até onde o palco havia sido montado para que Cuddy se apresentasse para os outros funcionários.House que estava distraído não percebeu que a atenção de todos foi parar no palco onde Cuddy começava um discurso:

-Boa tarde, fico muito feliz pela confiança do conselho em me nomear dean of medicine...

Essas palavras o despertaram, essa voz, ele conhecia esse voz.Um arrepio passou por sua espinha quando ele olhou para o pequeno palco e a viu, Lisa Cuddy, ele não conseguia acreditar que era ela, a mulher que ele sempre amou, 15 anos se passaram e ela estava muito mais bonita, parecia mais confiante e segura, aqueles olhos que da ultima vez que ele viu estavam cheios de lágrimas hoje brilhavam diante daquelas pessoas, que estavam em total silencio para ouvi-la.

Minutos depois House foi despertado de seus pensamentos com a voz de Wilson:

-Esse é o Drº. Gregory House chefe do departamento de diagnósticos.Dr. House essa é a Drª.Lisa Cuddy e sua filha Audrey.

Quando Wilson pronuncia essas palavras o coração de Cuddy começa abater aceleradamente, não podia ser o mesmo Gregory House, podiam existir outros, mas sua teoria é posta abaixo quando House se vira e a encara, com aquele mesmo olhar que todos os dias ela enxerga na filha, era como se a imensidão azul daqueles olhos invadisse a sua alma.Ela o encara, tenta prestar atenção nos detalhes daquele rosto que agora estava mais velho e ao contrário de anos atrás parecia triste.Cuddy percebe ainda uma bengala, um turbilhão hipóteses vem a sua mente, o que será que havia acontecido? Como ele tinha ficado assim? Ela pergunta a si mesma.


	3. Cap 3

-Muito prazer em te conhecer Dr. House, ouvi muitas coisas a seu respeito.Cuddy diz tentando não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos e a leve tremedeira que invadiu seu corpo.

-Coisas boas eu espero. House fala olhando nos olhos de Lisa.

Nesse momento o beep (agora o beep foi bom!!!) do Wilson toca:

-Desculpem, eles precisam de mim.E sai andando apressadamente pela sala

-Wilson e seus moribundos.House fala passando a mão pelos cabelos e mexendo um pouco sua bengala, tentando lidar com a situação que era muito estranha.Então fala gentilmente:

-Lisa...

- Dra. Cuddy por favor. Ela fala friamente e um silencio constrangedor se estabelece entre os três.

Audrey que olhava perplexa a reação da mãe tenta derrubar o clima pesado estendendo a mão a House e se apresentando:

-Sou Audrey Cuddy.

-Oi. House diz ignorando a mão estendida da garota. Ele dispensa um ultimo olhar a Lisa, que abaixa a cabeça tristemente e sai andando o mais rápido que sua perna o permite.

* * *

**Casa do House**

Ele chega, se joga no sofá e fica pensando nela, oh God, como aquela mulher conseguia mexer com ele depois de tanto tempo, ou melhor, com ele tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe dela?

Ele vasculha os bolsos, pega seu frasco de Vicodin e engole uma pílula lembrando de como fora doloroso o fim de seu relacionamento com Cuddy.

**Flash Back On**

Em algum lugar do Campus da faculdade:

-Lisa, eu não tenho interesse nenhum na Stacy, ela é só uma amiga...House fala segurando Cuddy pelo pulso.

Ela que tentava se desvencilhar retruca:

-Ah é, vocês vivem juntos ultimamente Greg, ela desistiu de ir para NY e dizem que foi por você.

-Você vive naquela maldita biblioteca ou fazendo algum trabalho voluntário...Eu to tentando aproveitar meus últimos dias aqui, você devia fazer o mesmo. Ele grita.

Cuddy olha para o chão e deixa escapar uma lágrima.

-Hei, calma pequena.House fala lhe dando um abraço.Ele levanta o rosto dela, limpa algumas lágrimas que insistiam em rolar e a beija suavemente.O beijo começa a se aprofundar, House começa a conduzir Cuddy até uma parede próxima segurando-a pela cintura.Lisa percebe o que estavam prestes a fazer e o afasta.(ahhhhhhhhh nada de NC-17)

-Não Greg, não dá mais.Vai aproveitar seus últimos dias com a Stacy. Cuddy diz isso e sai.

House pensou que tinha sido só mais uma briga,como outras que eles já tiveram, só que dessa vez ele sentia culpa.Cuddy tinha razão, ele passava muito tempo com a Stacy ultimamente.No fundo nem ele sabia o que estava sentindo, amava Lisa disso ele tinha certeza, mas com a Stacy eram outras sensações, ela fazia coisas bem diferentes da Cuddy (não pensem besteira!!!),enquanto uma era quieta e reservada a outra era explosiva e estava disposta a correr riscos.Ele estava confuso não queria sentir aquelas coisas, seria injusto com Lisa que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Ela o evitou durante os últimos dias do curso e logo após a formatura ela foi embora sem ao menos deixar um endereço, ele só soube bem depois que ela estava em NY.

**Flash Back Off**

Depois dessas amargas lembranças ele vai até a cozinha pega uma bebida, engole mais um vicodin, volta para o sofá e continua pensando em Cuddy até cair no sono.

_"...But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before  
So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way..."_

* * *

Depois de cumprimentarem 322146546435 (exagerada!!!!!!) pessoas, Cuddy e Audrey finalmente saem do Hospital.Audrey continua intrigada com o modo com que a mão tratou House, porém elas seguem quietas para casa.Depois de jantarem em completo silêncio, cada uma vai para o seu quarto.

Cuddy tenta ler um livro, mas não consegue parar de pensar em House,oh God como aquele homem conseguia mexer com ela depois de tanto tempo? Como ela tinha conseguido ficar 15 anos longe dele?

Ela não queria ter esses pensamentos, sabia que trariam dor, a mesma dor que ela sentiu no dia que resolveu sair da vida dele.

**Flash Back On**

Lisa estava parada em frente ao seu dormitório da faculdade esperando o táxi que a levaria até o aeroporto, quando alguém a chama:

-Hei pequena, não ia se despedir da sua melhor amiga? Diz Agatha indo ao encontro de Cuddy.

-Minha amiga britânica favorita. Exclama Lisa abraçando Agatha.

-Eu sou a única amiga britânica que você tem, na verdade eu sou sua única amiga.Brinca Agatha. Cuddy e Agatha tinham sido amigas durante toda a faculdade, elas moravam no mesmo dormitório, tinham gostos bem parecidos, eram inseparáveis, House vivia brigando com a Agatha por que ela vivia atrapalhando eles em vários momentos(eh... vocês sabem, aqueles momentos!!!).

-É mesmo.Responde Lisa sorrindo e olhando para ver se o táxi estava chegando.

-NY então heim? A capital do mundo, é um ótimo lugar para se esconder. Fala Agatha olhando fixamente para Cuddy.

Cuddy revira os olhos e interpõe:

-Eu não estou me escondendo, vou fazer minha especialização lá só isso, eles têm os melhores endocrinologistas do mundo, quero me tornar um deles também.

-Não importa aonde você vá, seu coração esta indo junto, acha que vai esquecer ele? Que isso vai se curar sozinho? Agatha fala se exaltando um pouco com a amiga.

-Vai passar, com certeza, eu sou jovem tenho muitas experiências pela frente, Ele foi só mais uma! Cuddy diz tentando mostrar que não se importa, mas lágrimas começam a rolar por seu rosto.

-Ele é um imbecil, convencido, egoísta e trambiqueiro acho que me deve uns $1.000, mas ele te ama , ele não está saindo com a rainha da lei, a tal da Stacy. Agatha comenta delicadamente.

-Você já viu como ele olha para a Stacy?Como ele age quando está com ela? Parece outro Greg. Rebate Cuddy ainda chorando.

-Ele está deslumbrado, ela é uma mulher oferecida só isso, daqui a pouco ele nem vai lembrar que ela existe. Agatha completa limpando as lágrimas da amiga.

-Talvez ela seja o melhor para ele, ela tem o espírito aventureiro que me falta, está disposta a tudo.Ele aprecia Cuddy tentando se acalmar.

-Pára de besteira Lisa, vocês são perfeitos juntos, vocês se completam. Agatha diz tentando convencer a amiga

-Não Ag...As palavras de cuddy são interrompidas por uma tontura e náusea, ela se segura na amiga para não cair.

-Lisa? Que foi querida? Pergunta Agatha

Ainda se sentindo tonta e com vontade de vomitar Cuddy tranqüiliza a amiga:

-Nada, é só uma mal estar, eu estou há horas sem comer.Mal ela sabia que era um sintoma da vinda de Audrey.

Nesse momento o táxi chega, depois de alguns minutos colocando as bagagens no carro Agatha pergunta quase em tom de afirmação:

-Eu não vou te convencer, não é mesmo?

Cuddy balança a cabeça negativamente, vai em direção a amiga lhe dá um forte abraço e entra no táxi, chorando muito.

-Boa sorte Lisa,se cuida.A gente se encontra ainda. Agatha fala chorando também.

E o táxi segue, Cuddy estava deixando para trás as duas pessoas que ela mais amava.

**Flash Back Off**

Cuddy deixa o livro de lado, apaga as luzes de seu quarto, fica ali no escuro pensando em como poderia ter sido sua vida se não tivesse ido para NY, ela chora até cair no sono.

_"You say life is a dream where we can't say what we mean  
Maybe just some roadside scene that we're driving past..."_

* * *

**N/A:**

_Esses versos no fim do flash back do house são da música How To Be Dead do Snow Patrol...Amo de paixão essa banda._

_Os versos do fim de capitulo música do Patrick Park – Life is a Song (não sei se vocês assistiram, mas foi a música que tocou no no happy end de The OC)_

_Ah não posso deixar de agradecer a Cha que meu deu a idéia do comecinho desse cap, por que eu tava com bloqueio total._

_Meninas, comentários por favor preciso saber que estão achando!!!_


	4. Cap 4

Era o primeiro dia de trabalho de Cuddy e ela estava assustada com a possibilidade de conviver com House, afinal o relacionamento deles resultou em Audrey e só ela sabia disso.Em todos esses anos não teve só um dia que ela não tenha pensado nele, que não tenha desejado que ele estivesse ali com elas, como uma família e mesmo agora que eles estavam tão perto fisicamente isso parecia muito distante, porque além dos belos sentimentos o reencontro trouxe a magoa também.

Cuddy estava na recepção da clínica conversando com duas enfermeiras (na verdade estava tentando fazer amizade, por que ter a confiança das enfermeiras facilita muito o trabalho dos médicos).Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando viu House passar pelo outro lado do vidro, percebeu que ele não falava com ninguém nem ao menos um "bom dia" então resolveu especular:

-O Dr.º House está com algum problema?

-Acho que não Drª. Cuddy.Por que? Pergunta e enfermeira Brenda.

-Ele passou direto sem olhar na cara de ninguém, pensei que tivesse nervoso com alguma coisa. Cuddy responde.

-Ah, não se preocupe, ele é assim mesmo, Miserable. Avisa a enfermeira Martha.

-Ele ficou assim desde o incidente com a perna dele, ele está acabando com a própria vida, se separou da mulher, se tornou um viciado...Completa Brenda

-Ele é um viciado, como assim? E o que aconteceu com a perna dele? Cuddy pergunta com cara de preocupada.

-Ele teve um enfarte no músculo da coxa, que causou necrose e os médicos tiveram que retirar o músculo.Desde então ele se entope de Vicodin para agüentar a dor.

Cuddy fica petrificada ela não podia imaginar que Gregory House tivesse passado por tudo isso em sua vida, ela tenta segurar as lagrimas que estão prestes a cair de seus olhos e sai depressa para seu escritório.

Brenda e Martha ficam paradas na recepção sem entender nada.

**XXX**

As primeiras semanas de trabalho de Cuddy iam transcorrendo bem, ela queria evitar House a todo custo, mas ele já tinha começado a aprontar, tinha feito uma transfusão sanguínea em uma paciente Testemunha de Jeová, a família ficou super nervosa, então foi inevitável, ela teve que ir vê-lo.

Ela sai de seu escritório à procura do médico, e encontra a equipe dele próxima ao elevador.

-Boa tarde Drª Cuddy. Cumprimenta Cameron

-Me Desculpem não tive tempo de decorar todos os nomes, vocês são?

-Drª Cameron, Drº Foreman e Drº Chase. Ela diz apontando para os colegas

-Ah sim, vocês são da equipe do Greg. Cuddy deixa escapar e se assusta consigo mesma.- Quero dizer do Drº House.

Foreman,Chase e Cameron se olham intrigados.Ninguém chamava House de Greg, nem mesmo o Wilson que era quem o conhecia há mais tempo.

Cuddy fica extremamente constrangida, ela não queria que soubessem que eles se conheciam, ela tenta disfarçar os elogiando:

-Sei que vocês não participaram da loucura que o Drº House cometeu hoje, significa que mesmo trabalhando com ele vocês ainda tem juízo.

-Obrigado.Os duncklings falam em coro.

-A propósito vocês sabem onde ele está? Ela pergunta

-Ele está na sala dele.Responde Chase.

Ela agradece e segue em direção a sala de House.

Os Ducklings continuam esperando o elevador ainda intrigados com o modo com que Cuddy chamou House

-Greg? Ela chamou ele de Greg? Foreman pergunta mais para si do que para os dois colegas.

-Também achei estranho, vai ver eles se conhecem dos tempos da faculdade, ela foi aluna do Johnson e o House também. Chase explica.

-Mas chamá-lo de Greg é um pouco demais, ela é chefe dele. Cameron fala meio enciumada.

-Acho que você tem uma concorrente Cameron, e que concorrente. Chase fala dando risada.

-Ela não tem uma concorrente, porque ela nunca foi uma pretendente. Completa Foreman.

Cameron faz de brava, desiste de esperar o elevador e vai de escada. Os dois colegas permanecem ali, rindo da pequena crise de ciúmes de Cameron.

**XXX**

Cuddy chega a sala de House, as cortinas estavam todas fechadas, ela hesita um pouco em bater mas o faz, afinal ela era Dean of Medicine não podia evitá-lo o tempo todo, ela ia ter que aprender a conviver com ele.House estava sentado em sua poltrona de olhos fechados pensando (imaginem em quem!!), ele ouve as batidas na porta, mas não se incomoda em ir abrir.Seja lá quem fosse, provavelmente veio lhe dar alguma lição de moral, ele continua a ignorar as batidas até Cuddy chama-lo:

-Drº House?

Mais do que depressa ele levanta da poltrona e abre a porta para enxergar Lisa Cuddy.Eles se olham por um momento, ambos pensam em como aquilo era esquisito, eles estavam sozinhos pela primeira vez depois do reencontro.

-Posso entrar? Ela pergunta meio sem graça.

House se afasta da porta dando espaço para Cuddy entrar, alguns segundos de silêncio e ele pergunta:

-Veio me demitir Drª Cuddy?

-Não Drº. House, só vim te avisar que você está fora do caso. Ela diz.

House revira os olhos, e fala:

-Fanáticos religiosos, quem se importa...Deixe a menina morrer então.

-Nós faremos o possível de acordo com as crenças religiosas da família.Cuddy fala indo em direção a porta.

House olha para Cuddy e balbucia:

- Drª. Cuddy...

-O que? Ela vira para ele e o encara.

-Nada. House completa

-Você ainda tem 2 horas para cumprir na clínica hoje. Cuddy termina a conversa e deixa a sala.

House a observa sair e fica se achando um completa idiota, ele nunca teve medo de falar com ninguém, principalmente Lisa Cuddy, eles sempre conversaram, foram muito mais que namorados, foram amigos e agora ele estava com receio de falar com ela.

"você está ficando frouxo Greg House, ele pensou"

**XXX**

Dois dias depois.

Audrey estava entediada passava parte do dia na escola e depois ficava em casa sozinha, ela até gostava de ficar sozinha em casa , mas nos últimos tempos sentia muita falta de sua mãe, Cuddy estava trabalhando demais tinha muita coisa para resolver no hospital. Não estava sendo fácil para nenhuma das duas, já que elas eram muito unidas e gostavam de passar muito tempo juntas. Então naquela tarde depois da escola ela resolve fazer uma surpresa para a mãe, ela sai da escola e vai direto para o PPTH. Chegando lá Audrey é informada que Cuddy está em uma reunião, enquanto espera ela resolve dar uma volta pelo hospital.Ela passa em frente a sala de House observa que ele está brincando com sua bolinha na mesma hora ela lembra do ocorrido no dia do coquetel de apresentação de sua mãe ela então resolve tirar isso à limpo.Audrey dá umas batidinhas na porta e chama:

-Drº. House...

House desvia o olhar de seu passatempo e passa a observar Audrey, a volta de Cuddy tinha sido tão repentina e tinha trazido tantos sentimentos à tona que ele havia esquecido até que ela tinha uma filha já adolescente.

-Posso entrar? Pergunta Audrey já meio impaciente.

House balança a cabeça em confirmação.A garota então sorri e entra em sue escritório. Ele passa alguns segundos observando Audrey, ela tinha os cabelos da mãe e um sorriso que iluminava qualquer ambiente, exatamente o mesmo sorriso que Cuddy. Pensou em como cuddy o tinha esquecido rápido, a menina tinha 15 anos, a mesma idade do fim do relacionamentos deles.

-Creio que você deveria estar trabalhando? A garota pergunta olhando-o firmemente.

-E você deveria estar na escola. Ele diz encarando-a também.

-Eu já fui à escola hoje. Ela fala e senta na cadeira de frente para ele.

-Então, o que você quer? Meu salário não inclui serviço de babá. House fala.

Audrey balança a cabeça e dá uma gargalhada:

-Engraçadinho, eu não preciso de babá, já sou bem crescidinha.

-Então? House pergunta.

-Ela está em uma dessas reuniões cheia de gente chata, aí eu resolvi dar uma olhada por aí.

-Acho que sua mãe não vai gostar se te encontrar aqui, acho que ela não vai muito com a minha cara. House fala tentando se livrar da garota.

-É sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar. Você e minha mãe já se conhecem há muito tempo? Audrey pergunta seriamente.

House coça a cabeça, pensa um pouco e responde:

-Nós fizemos faculdade juntos.

-Ah que legal, minha mãe não fala muito sobre a época da faculdade, ela diz que não aconteceu nada de interessante, mas eu tenho certeza que foi lá que ela conheceu o meu pai. Ela fala sorrindo

-É pode ser. Você não conhece seu pai? House pergunta tentado assimilar a possibilidade de Audrey ser sua filha.

-Não, minha mãe nunca me disse nem o nome, ela diz que fez fertilização in vitro, mas duvido muito.Já a ouvi uma vez ao telefone com uma amiga, ela estava dizendo que queria que ele estivesse com ela, que sentia muita falta dele, só que ela não citou nomes. Audrey explica.

House continua parado olhando para a garota do outro lado da mesa, seria ela sua filha?

-Você sabe de algum namorado dela, alguém que ela esteve envolvida? Ela continua perguntando

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de Gossip Girl, eu não sei com quem sua mãe fazia sexo. Ele responde de modo não convincente tentando evitar os olhos da garota.

Audrey cruza os braços, se inclina para mais perto da mesa e diz:

-Você está mentindo, quer dizer que em todos os anos de faculdade ela não namorou ninguém?

-Ela era bem feia, aliais você é bem parecida com ela. Mente House, na verdade Lisa era uma das garotas mais bonitas da faculdade de medicina.

-Minha mãe nunca foi feia e eu só tenho o cabelo parecido com o dela.Em geral somos bem diferentes.Ela diz que eu sou subversiva e que tenho um jeito difícil de lidar...Audrey continua falando.

Audrey e House ficam ali conversando por vários minutos, pareciam dois amigos de infância.Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem se deram conta que Cuddy tinha entrado na sala e observava a conversa dos dois.Ela então pergunta:

-Pode devolver minha filha DRº. House?

House não responde, apenas encara Cuddy e pergunta:

-Como está a paciente, aquela da transfusão?

-Ela está fora de perigo, mas há dois dias os pais não vem visitá-la, a assistente social está tentando falar com eles. Responde Cuddy.

-Eles abandonaram a menina? Ele indaga

-Tudo indica que sim, não atendem os telefones, não tem ninguém em casa.Ela fala chateada.

-Quer dizer que o Deus deles não permite uma transfusão de sangue, mas abandono infantil tudo bem. Ele fala com raiva.

-Por essa e outras é que devemos respeitar as crenças alheias. Cuddy fala tentando não se exaltar com House, não na frente de Audrey.

A menina estava distraída ouvindo o Ipod de House então nem deu muita importância para a discussão.

-Eu salvei a vida dela. Ele fala tentando se explicar.

Cuddy ignora o último comentário de House e fala para a filha:

-Vamos Audrey, é melhor deixar o Drº House trabalhar.

Audrey se levanta e se dirigi a porta, mas antes de sair vira-se e fala docemente:

-Tchau Greg, foi muito bom conversar com você.

House dá um sorriso para a garota.

Cuddy fica meio atônita com a cena que acabara de presenciar e se sente culpada por privar Audrey de todas as coisas boas que um relacionamento de pai e filha pode proporcionar.

Antes que Cuddy deixe sua sala ele pergunta:

-Ele é minha filha não é?

-Do que você está falando Drº. House? Ela pergunta tentando se esquivar.

House levanta de sua cadeira agora nervoso, ele diz:

-Pára de tentar disfarçar, de tentar fingir que não me conhece, pára de negar que temos um passado juntos.

Cuddy percebe que Audrey estava olhando, fecha a porta e responde:

-Você disse muito bem, nós temos um passado, que não está relacionado ao meu presente e a Audrey não é sua filha.

-Quem é o pai dela então? House pergunta se aproximando dela.

-Isso não te interessa. Cuddy fala.

-Se ela for minha filha, eu vou saber Lisa Cuddy. House sussurra olhando nos olhos dela.

Cuddy se prepara para sair da sala e fala com lágrimas nos olhos:

-Eu sinto muito...

House fica parado tentando entender aquela frase.

-Sobre a sua perna. Ela completa e deixa a sala dele.

"...Se sente na pele que chegou a hora

Saber qual é olhando no olho

Pra alguns isso assusta, mas é tão necessário

Pra se ter uma noção do que é real

Pra se ter uma noção do que é real..."

**XXX**

**N/A:**

Primeiro quero agradecer as meninas que me ajudaram nesse capitulo a Luisa e a Pri, enchi a paciência delas no MSN.

Música do final do post: A Saideira - Pitty

Quero esclarecer a história da paciente, minha intenção não é faltar ao respeito com a religião.É que esse caso aconteceu de verdade uma professora da minha faculdade que contou. Era uma garotinha de 4 anos e ela precisou de transfusão só que o pai e mãe por motivos religiosos não queriam permitir, só que o médico realizou o procedimento mesmo assim, então alguns dias depois a família abandonou a menina no hospital.O médico em questão se sentiu tão culpado que acabou por adotar a criança (essa parte não vai acontecer na minha fic).

**_Por último, mas não menos importante quero dedicar esse post a Katie Jacobs e ao David Shore, pela melhor noticia que eles podiam ter nos dado... PQ ter seu shipper confirmados pelos bam-bam-bam da série não é para qualquer um...Orgulho Huddy lá em cima_**


	5. Cap 5

Cuddy e Audrey seguiam para casa, ambas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos

Cuddy e Audrey seguiam para casa, ambas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Cuddy tentava imaginar porque Audrey não tinha falado nada sobre a discussão que presenciara mais cedo e isso não era bom sinal já que a garota era tão ávida por notícias. Sentada no banco do passageiro e aparentando inocência Audrey estava com a cabeça cheia, ela fica tentando imaginar por que sua mãe e House haviam discutido, ela tinha achado House um cara bem legal, por que será que Cuddy não gostava dele? Ela sabia que se perguntasse Cuddy ia dar uma desculpa ou responder pela metade, dessa vez ela ia usar outro artifício.

Minutos depois...

-Podemos pedir pizza? Pergunta a garota já com o telefone na mão assim que entram em casa.

-Claro.O que você quiser. Cuddy responde.

Depois de algum tempo elas já haviam tomado banho e estavam sentadas à mesa para jantar, ainda estavam quietas, não tinham trocado mais do que duas palavras, então Cuddy fala:

-Eu recebi um telefonema da escola...

-No matter what's happening it's not my fault. A menina interpõe assustada.

-Easy girl. Não é nada de mais, eles só me ligaram para avisar sobre a reunião de pais, será daqui três semanas.

-Eu ia ter avisar.Sabe que eu estou até gostando daquela escola. Audrey diz isso lembrando do garoto lindo que sentava no fundo de sua classe.

-Já fez muitos amigos? Cuddy questiona interessada.

-Alguns, eu não sou tão anti-social quanto você imagina. A menina termina essa frase colocando um enorme pedaço de pizza na boca.

-Alguém especial? A mãe pergunta com umas das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Com a voz enrolada devido à boca cheia de pizza Audrey fala:

-Ah mãe...Pára de tentar saber da minha vida pessoal.

-_OUCH_. Cuddy faz cara de nojo. - Audrey mastiga primeiro e fala depois...Eu sou sua mãe e pensei que fosse sua amiga. Cuddy finaliza.

Audrey passa alguns segundos terminando de mastigar, toma um gole de suco e diz sorrindo:

-OMFG Lisa Cuddy, você é minha mãe e já é bem difícil lidar com isso.

-OK, eu não vou ficar perguntando, quando você quiser me falar eu estarei aqui para ouvir.Cuddy fala se levantando, ela se dirige até a filha e lhe dá um beijo na testa.Audrey retribuí com um aceno e diz:

-Thanks Mom.

No outro dia...

Audrey levanta bem cedo, precisa agir antes que a mãe acorde. Ela sai de seu quarto andando nas pontas dos pés passa pelo quarto de Cuddy e verifica que a mãe ainda dormia pesadamente.Ela se dirige à sala pega o telefone e disca o número da única pessoa que ela achava que podia ajudá-la. O telefone toca algumas vezes até que uma doce voz com um british accent fala:

-Alô.

-Oi tia, sou eu Audrey. A menina fala animadamente.

-Ah...Olá Audrey.Tudo bem? Fala Agatha, que andava de um lado para outro na cozinha de sua casa em um belo bairro de Londres.

-Tudo ótimo, estava com saudades.Audrey fala tentando disfarçar.

-Eu também, vocês sabem que podem vir aqui à hora que quiserem. Agatha avisa.

-É sabemos. E como está seu marido e sua filha? Audrey pergunta tentando ser gentil.

-Vicent e Emma estão bem, obrigada por perguntar.Agatha responde.

-Great. Estou com saudades da Emma, ela é uma garotinha tão fofa. Audrey diz tentando segurar o riso.

-Audrey, não mente, eu te conheço desde que você usava fraldas e babava o dia inteiro.Você não suporta a Emma.Agatha fala rindo.Ela realmente conhecia muito bem Audrey, ela não era apenas a filha de sua melhor amiga, era sua afilhada também e ainda Agatha havia morando um tempo com Cuddy depois que a menina nasceu.

-Credo tia, eu gosto bastante da Emma, se quiser pode mandar ela nas próximas férias.Audrey retruca, torcendo para que Agatha não mandasse a filha.Emma tinha apenas sete anos e adorava andar atrás de Audrey, dizia que as duas eram irmãs. Audrey não gostava de crianças, muito menos as curiosas e intrometidas e Emma era uma delas.

-Está bem Audrey, o que você quer?

-Por que as pessoas sempre acham que sou interesseira? Pergunta Audrey indignada.

-Por que você costuma ser Audrey.Responde Agatha.-O que você quer? Ela torna a perguntar.

-Então ta bom, vamos direto ao que interessa.O que você sabe sob-

Ela é cortada por Agatha:

-Eu não sei nada sobre o Drº. Gregory House.

-Uau...Acho que alguém já deu com a língua nos dentes...Como vocês estão na defensiva, isso só desperta mais a minha curiosidade.Tem certeza que não sabe de nada?

Audrey pergunta, mas ela já tinha certeza que estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela.

-Esquece esse assunto Audrey, não fica chateando sua mãe por isso. Agatha diz ignorando a pergunta da menina.

-Está bem tia. Agora eu vou desligar, interurbano vai ficar caro neah...Ah! e não precisa mandar a Emma para passar as férias aqui não, ela é muito chata. Fala Audrey

-Ela é exatamente igual a você Audrey.Agora pensa no que eu te falei.Cuida-se, bye.Agatha finaliza.

-Bye tia. Audrey fala, ela desliga o telefone com a certeza de que Gregory House era muito mais do que um simples funcionário do PPTH.

* * *

N/A

Desculpem pelo post pequeno.  
Estou sem beta, então me perdoe se acharem algum erro...

Adoro reviews...então podem manda-las!!


	6. Cap 6

Algumas semanas depois...

Cuddy estava em seu escritório lendo aquele monte de papel, mas na verdade ela não conseguia se concentrar. As palavras de House não saiam da sua cabeça "Se ela for minha filha, eu vou saber Lisa Cuddy" Será que ele conseguiria descobrir? Como será que ele reagiria?E Audrey? Será que a perdoaria por passar os 15 anos de sua vida sem conhecer seu pai?

House estava na sala de conferência com os Ducklings, eles tinham um paciente, mas o médico não conseguia se concentrar.House ficava remoendo aqueles últimos dias, as ultimas palavras de Lisa ainda ecoavam em sua mente "Eu sinto muito... Sobre a sua perna".

Será que essas palavras se tratavam apenas da sua perna ou será que Lisa Cuddy se referia a algo mais?

Quanto mais ele pensava mais confuso ele ficava, até hoje ele não entendia por que ela tinha ido embora daquela maneira há 15 anos...

_**Flash Back ON**_

_House estava no meio do caminho em direção ao dormitório de Lisa, ele queria fazer as pazes não agüentava mais ficar brigado com ela, ele anda distraidamente até que uma voz o chama:_

_-Hey, House espera!!_

_-Ah! Oi empata fo-...Agatha despeja um olhar de censura para House que fala rapidamente –Oi Agatha._

_-A Lisa não está lá, ela já foi. Agatha fala com um olhar triste e fica esperando uma reação de House._

_-Como assim ela já foi?Pra onde Agatha? Ele pergunta assustado com a possibilidade de perder a mulher que amava._

_-Ela me proibiu de te contar, eu não vou trair a confiança da minha amiga. Ela fala, tentado se manter calma.Agatha sabia o quanto tudo isso ia ser difícil para House._

_-Eu pensei que tinha sido só uma discussão.Pra onde ela foi? Ele pergunta mais uma vez._

_-Não posso House. Agatha sai o deixando ali atônito com a notícia que acabara de receber.  
Nos dias que se seguiram House não tinha ânimo para nada, era como se o mundo não existisse mais.Ele passava horas pensando em Lisa e bebia muito, em uma dessas bebedeiras ele deixou a lembrança de lado, se é que isso era possível, e foi procurar Stacy, essa o recebeu com um grande sorriso nos lábios.Stacy já sabia do fim do relacionamento de House e Cuddy e ficou radiante por ele procurá-la.Aquele dia marcou o começo da história de Stacy e House._

**_Flash Back OFF_**

House desperta de suas lembranças, manda os ducklings fazerem alguns exames no paciente e segue para sua sala.

Cuddy ainda estava em seu escritório tentando se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas isso estava cada vez mais difícil. Quando ela encontrava com House em alguma parte do hospital e recebia um olhar inquisitório, ela sofria, ou cada vez que olhava para Audrey e via como a filha andava pensativa e distante dela, Cuddy sofria. Lisa não tinha imaginado que aceitar esse emprego ia deixar a vida delas tão diferente. Depois de muito pensar ela toma uma decisão que mudaria para sempre a vidas dos três.

Cuddy vai até a ante-sala do seu escritório e fala para Adrienne sua secretária:

-Peça para o drº House vir até a minha sala, por favor.

-Em um minuto drª Cuddy.

Estantes depois Adrienne entra na sala e avisa Cuddy:

-Ele está com um paciente grave, mas assim que puder vem falar com a senhora.

-Obrigada Adrienne. A médica fala afetuosamente.

Meia Hora depois...

House nem espera a secretária anunciá-lo, entra na sala de Cuddy e fala com um olhar intrigado:

-Já cumpri minhas horas na clínica essa semana e meu paciente até disse obrigado. Então acho que isso aqui não é uma reunião de trabalho.

-Não Greg, não é uma reunião de trabalho. Cuddy fala com um olhar apreensivo.

-Ah. Agora eu sou Greg? Então acho que posso te chamar de Lisa? Ele pergunta sarcasticamente.

Cuddy já não tinha tanta certeza se deveria contar toda a verdade, a insegurança tomava conta de sua mente, então ela se lembra de como um pai tinha feito falta na vida de Audrey.

**_Flash Back ON_**

_Cuddy estava preparando o café da manhã, ela vai até a escada e chama por Audrey:_

_-Audrey, desce querida, a gente vai se atrasar._

_Uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados e rebeldes desce a escada vestindo um pijama amarelo de florzinhas._

_Cuddy olha para a filha, cruza os braços em frente o corpo e fala:_

_-Nós vamos nos atrasar, porque ainda não se trocou querida?_

_-Eu não quero ir para a escola. Audrey fala enquanto se estica para sentar na cadeira do balcão da cozinha._

_-E eu posso saber por quê? Questiona Cuddy._

_-Eu não quero ir e ter que ensaiar para o teatro do dia dos pais, a Vivian disse que eu não tenho pai, então não deveria participar. A garotinha fala escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos._

_Os olhos de Cuddy enchem de lágrima, como qualquer mãe, ela odiava ver sua filha sofrendo. Ela se inclina um pouco para ficar na altura da filha pega suas pequenas mãos e diz:_

_-A Vivian não sabe o que diz. Você tem que ensaiar, você vai ser a borboleta._

_-Ela disse que não importa se eu sou a Borboleta se meu pai não vai estar lá para ver. A pequena Audrey fala com lágrimas nos olhos._

_-Não ligue pra Vivian, ela está com inveja por que você vai ser a borboleta mais linda do teatro. Cuddy fala tentando animar a filha._

_-Eu não quero ser a borboleta, eu quero meu pai. Audrey fala deixando cair algumas lágrimas._

_-Ah meu amor, venha aqui. Cuddy pega a filha no colo. – Não fica assim, você vai ser a borboleta e a mamãe, o vovô e a vovó vão estar lá pra te ver. Cuddy abraça a menina e acaricia seus cabelos. –Agora vá se trocar meu amor, eu quero ver a borboleta mais linda no dia do teatro._

_Naquele dia Lisa não conseguiu parar de pensar em sua filha um minuto se quer. Estava se sentindo uma péssima mãe por deixar a filha sem conhecer o pai._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

-Precisamos conversar. Cuddy fala tentando se manter serena.

-Sobre? House pergunta, mas ele já tinha certa noção do que seria.

-Não se faça de bobo Greg, você já deve imaginar sobre o que é essa conversa. Cuddy diz em um tom áspero.

House revira os olhos, e pensa em como Lisa não tinha mudado muito desde os tempos de faculdade, ela sempre fora um pouco nervosinha.

Cuddy não sabe como começar, como revelar a House que ele tem uma filha de quinze anos e que todo esse tempo Lisa manteve segredo. Ela respira fundo, se prepara para fazer algo que ela já devia ter feito há muito tempo.Ela tentar juntar algumas palavras para formar uma frase:

-Greg...Oh God...Eu não sei o que dizer.

House a olhava atentamente, mas mantinha um rosto inexpressivo, não esboçava nenhuma reação, isso tornava tudo mais difícil para ela, não sabia o que esperar dele. Que reação ele teria diante da confissão que ela ia fazer?Mais uma vez ela respira fundo e fala:

-Eu sei que você já desconfia e que é só uma questão de tempo para você descobrir sozinho, então eu vou lhe poupar esse trabalho. Sim ela é sua, Audrey é sua filha Greg.

Gregory House ficou imóvel diante das palavras proferidas por Lisa Cuddy. Ela fica parada, olhando o homem à sua frente esperando gritos, xingos, ela só queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.Passaram-se minutos, mas estes pareceram horas para Lisa até que House se move indo até a porta e fala:

-Audrey...Por que você deu esse nome estúpido pra ela?

E sai deixando Cuddy sozinha tentando imaginar se aquele comentário seria algo bom ou ruim.

* * *

**N/A**  
Agradecimento especial a minha beta **Luisa**, valeu querida...(então já sabe, qualquer erro ou reclamação é com ela ela hauhauahuah)  
Obrigada também a todas as meninas que estão acompanhando, adoro os coments, vale a pena cada minuto que passo escrvendo.  
Preview do próximo post: cena Hilson..aguardem!!

XOXO


	7. Cap 7

Wilson estava em seu escritório, esperava por um paciente, quando a porta abre, ele não precisa nem tirar os olhos dos papéis

Wilson estava em seu escritório, esperava por um paciente, quando a porta abre, ele não precisa nem tirar os olhos dos papéis que lia, já imaginava que era House. Wilson olha para o amigo e vai falando:

-Eu não vou pagar seu almoço e não quero ouvir você falando sobre os atributos físicos da Dean of Medicine, ontem na lanchonete ela percebeu que estávamos falando dela.

House que andava de um lado para outro da sala não prestava atenção às palavras de James. Ele ainda remoia as palavras de Cuddy _"Sim, ela é sua. Audrey é sua filha Greg"_. E pensava "Oh God, Eu? Pai? E assim de repente, de uma garota já adolescente".

Wilson observava a cena com uma cara de interrogação, ele faz menção de pronunciar algumas palavras, mas é cortado por House:

-Eu tenho uma filha.

-You're high? Pergunta Wilson com uma expressão que misturava incredulidade, perplexidade e ao mesmo tempo seu rosto demonstrava calma porque pelo que ele conhecia seu amigo sabia que aí vinha coisa...

(resumindo, o Wilson tava com aquela cara fofa que só o RSL sabe fazer em cena com o Hugh).

-Você não ouviu? Eu tenho uma filha. Minha filha, 15 anos, alta, olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos e cacheados, a mãe dela é Dean. House despeja as palavras em cima do amigo.

- You must be kidding me, right? Você acabou de descrever a filha da Cuddy. Wilson fala ainda sem entender onde House queria chegar.

-Minha filha também. House balbucia.

-Como assim...Você e Lisa Cuddy? OW!! O oncologista diz ainda sem acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

House acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, senta-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do amigo e começa a contar sua história com Lisa. Wilson ouve atentamente a história e diz a única coisa que veio a sua mente naquele momento.

-Você procriou Gregory House, isso é um caso para Mulder e Scully. Wilson fala tentando tirar uma piada de assunto sério.

House solta um grunhido e faz cara de ofendido, mas no fundo ele sabia que o amigo só tinha dito aquela frase tamanha à perplexidade que se encontrava, depois de ouvir aquela história. House se levanta e novamente começa a andar de um lado ao outro da sala, depois de algumas voltas ele para enfrente a janela e de costas para Wilson diz:

-O que eu devo fazer agora? E quanto a Lisa...Eu nun-

Wilson corta sua frase:

-Be a father House, quem sabe a mãe venha no pacote.

* * *

Minutos depois House estava em frente à sala de Cuddy, afinal eles tinham que terminar essa conversa, havia muitas perguntas a serem feitas, muito para ser esclarecido. As cortinas do escritório de Cuddy estavam fechadas, as luzes apagadas e sua secretária não estava na ante-sala, House chegou a pensar que ela não estivesse lá, mas mesmo assim ele dá algumas batidas na porta.

-Lisa! Ele chama em voz baixa.

Cuddy estava deitada no sofá de seu escritório, tinha dispensado sua secretária, fechado as cortinas e apagado a luz na esperança que ninguém viesse até sua sala, ela precisava pensar, hoje tinha sido um dia difícil e podia ficar pior, afinal ainda faltava a parte mais difícil de toda a história, contar a Audrey toda a verdade. Lisa estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando ouve as batidas na porta e House chamando seu nome

-Pode entrar. Cuddy responde, sentando-se no sofá.

House entra, e começa a encará-la.

-Por que você não me contou? Ele pergunta abruptamente

-Sente-se, por favor. Ela aponta o espaço vazio ao seu lado no sofá. House senta, eles ficam se olhando por uns segundos, ele repete a pergunta:

-Por que você não me contou?

-Eu... Lisa tinha lágrimas nos olhos. –Eu ia te procurar, mas você estava com a Stacy. Ela responde.

**Flash Back ON**

_Lisa havia acabado de pegar seu exame e lá estava a palavra "__Positivo". Sim ela estava grávida, ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, ela só sabia que aquilo era algo inesperado. Ela resolve ligar para Agatha:_

_-Alô, oi amiga sou eu Lisa._

_-Lisa que saudade, nem parece que faz só um mês que você foi embora. Agatha fala para a amiga._

_-Nem eu acredito que faz um mês que não te vejo, eu também to morrendo de saudade. Lisa fala de modo desanimado._

_-Ow, que voz desanimada é essa? Está tudo bem? Pergunta Agatha começando a se preocupar._

_-Eh, está tudo bem... É que... Eu estou grávida. Lisa desabafa com a amiga._

_-Lisa, oh Parabéns, eu acho. Quanto tempo? Agatha pergunta sem muita empolgação na voz._

_-8 semanas. Você acha que eu devo con- Lisa começa a falar_

_Agatha a interrompe:_

_- Lisa, eu preciso te falar uma coisa... House está com a Stacy._

_- Eu sabia que ele tinha algo com a Stacy. Lisa fala entre lagrimas._

_- Não fala assim Lisa, ele ficou mal quando sou que você foi embora. House e Stacy estão ficando há duas semanas, tenho certeza que se você contar pra ele vocês voltam a ficar juntos. Agatha aconselha a amiga_

_-Não. Lisa fala firmemente._

_-Não o que? Você não vai contar pra ele? Pergunta Agatha tentando entender aquela frase monossílabica._

_-Não, se ele está com a Stacy deixe-o ser feliz com ela._

_-Lisa você tem noção do que você está fazendo? Ele é pai dessa criança e ainda você vai ser mãe solteira, sozinha aí em NY. Agatha a alerta._

_-Eu tava pensando se você podia vir passar uns tempos aqui comigo. Você pode tentar sua residência aqui. Lisa fala ignorando completamente o conselho da amiga._

_-Claro que vou, mas quero que você pense melhor no que eu te falei. Você é bem teimosa quando quer Lisa Cuddy, com sua genética e a do House... Deus abençoe essa criança._

_As duas riem do comentário de Agatha, e Lisa finaliza:_

_-Te espero então Agatha. Beijos._

_-Bye, se cuida. Agatha termina a ligação._

**Flash Back OFF**

-Você foi embora o que esperava que eu fizesse? Chorasse por você? Esperasse a princesa encantada Lisa Cuddy voltar? House diz alterando sua voz.

Nesse momento Cuddy tenta segurar as lágrimas, não queria mais chorar por House e principalmente na frente de House, mas era inevitável. Ela coloca as mãos no rosto e as lágrimas caem demasiadamente.

- Se faz diferença, saiba que eu só fiquei com a Stacy depois que você foi embora, antes eu não tive nada com ela. House fala tentando ignorar o choro dela.

-Vocês estavam tão envolvidos nos últimos meses de faculdade... eu pensei...Cuddy fala ainda chorando.

-Você sempre pensou demais Lisa, alguma vez você me perguntou o que eu realmente sentia pela Stacy? Alguma vez você me perguntou por que eu andava demais com a Stacy? Não você nunca perguntou. House pergunta e responde.

-Então Greg, por que? Lisa pergunta tentando se manter calma.

-Você já era uma workaholic antes mesmo de trabalhar, passava dias trancada no dormitório estudando, só falava da faculdade e às vezes chegava a me irritar. Eu queria sair e me divertir com você, mas nem nos finais de semana você deixava de estudar... Você esquecia de viver Lisa.

-Eu- Cuddy balbucia, mas House a corta.

-Stacy estava lá. Nós éramos amigos, conversávamos, bebíamos juntos e nós divertíamos. Tudo que eu sempre gostei de fazer com você, mas eu não passei disso com ela, eu te amava. House para de falar no mesmo instante, será que aquele verbo deveria ser pronunciado no passado? Será que aquela palavra deveria ter entrado em pauta?

Cuddy fica surpresa diante das palavras de House, ela não imaginava que tinha magoado tanto o único homem que ela amou em sua vida. Ela mesma não sabe o por que, mas quando se da conta, está segurando uma das mãos de House. Ele olha para o chão e em um movimento brusco solta a mão dela e se levanta, ainda sem encará-la fala:

-Viemos aqui pra falar da sua filha ou do nosso passado?Ele pergunta balançando sua bengala impacientemente.

Cuddy solta algumas lágrimas diante a frieza de House, mas ele tinha razão, o assunto principal dessa conversa era Audrey. Depois de um leve suspiro ela fala:

-NOSSA filha House. Eu não falei com Audrey ainda, mas eu quero saber se você está realmente disposto a ser pai.

-Deve ser fácil, até os mais idiotas conseguem. House responde sem muita certeza na voz.

-House, ela é uma adolescente, cresceu sem pai. Você acha que é só dar um doce pra ela que ela vai te abraçar? Cuddy pergunta nervosa.

-Se ela cresceu sem pai a culpa não é minha, acho que não é comigo que ela vai ficar brava. House retruca

-Eu não vou discutir com você House. Saia da minha sala agora! Ela fala apontando para a porta.

-A verdade dói Lisa Cuddy. House fala sem dar atenção ao pedido dela.

-Por favor, saia! Ela finaliza

House sai batendo a porta atrás de si. Lisa fica alguns momentos olhando para o lugar onde minutos antes estava House. É, a verdade doía e muito para Cuddy. Ela sabia que aquele era o começo de dias difíceis.

* * *

**N/a**Agradecimento mas que especial a minha super beta Luisa, ela me aguentou um tempão no MSN terminado esse cap (nossa esse cap foi quase um parto, saindo frase por frase). Lu, Amiga tks, tks and tks again!!

Valeu a todas a meninas que estão acompanhando!!

Comentários, por favor.

* * *


	8. Cap 8

Cuddy ainda permaneceu em sua sala por mais ou menos uma hora, depois foi para sua casa dirigindo sem pressa. No fundo ela não queria ter que chegar em casa e contar toda a verdade para Audrey, ela ficava pensando se já tinha sido difícil com House, imagine como seria para sua filha. Essa angústia já estava afetando-a fisicamente e ela estava com uma forte dor de cabeça no momento, mas sabia que era melhor que ela contasse tudo agora. Cuddy chega casa, entra na sala, deixa as chaves sobre a estante e chama pela filha:

-Audrey!

-Tô na cozinha mãe. Audrey responde enquanto anda de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

Cuddy vai até a cozinha, e sorri quando observa que Audrey estava fazendo o jantar. Ela elogia:

- O cheiro está maravilhoso. O que você está fazendo?

-Tks. Seu prato preferido, Lasanha de legumes, já está quase pronto. Audrey responde abrindo o forno para observar sua receita

-Se importa se eu tomar um banho antes? Cuddy pergunta

-Não, vai lá, você parece exausta. Está tudo bem? Audrey pergunta docemente.

Cuddy sorri novamente caminha até a filha e lhe dá um forte abraço.

-Você sabe que eu te amo né? Ela pergunta a Audrey depois do abraço.

-Claro, eu também te amo mãe. A garota responde um pouco confusa.

Depois de um rápido banho Cuddy desce e encontra a filha na cozinha esperando por ela, a mesa estava posta, seria um jantar maravilhoso se esse não fosse "o dia da verdade" para Lisa Cuddy.

Audrey não tirava o sorriso dos lábios, ao contrário de sua mãe seu dia tinha sido ótimo e ela queria muito dividir isso com Cuddy.

-Eu tirei 10 na prova de matemática, e também fui aceita no clube de música. Ela fala empolgada.

Cuddy estava perdida em seus pensamentos, não esboça nenhuma reação.

-Ok, deixei a melhor parte pro final mesmo, eu acho que estou me apaixonado, lembra daquele garoto de que falei, o Anthony, então a gente conversou e ele é bem legal...Audrey percebe que sua mãe não estava prestando muita atenção ao que ela falava – Mãe, eu to grávida!!

Cuddy desperta de seus pensamentos com essas palavras, perplexa ela pergunta:

-O que?

-Brincadeirinha, só queria que você prestasse atenção ao que estou falando... A garota ri da cara engraçada que sua mãe fazia.

Cuddy da um suspiro de alivio.

-Então com eu estava falando, eu tirei 10 na prova e eu fu...

"_Droga, por que ela tinha que estar tão bem comportada hoje?" _pensou Cuddy, mas ela tinha que ser forte não podia continuar escondendo isso de sua filha. Ela corta a narração de sua filha:

-Audrey, precisamos conversar.

-Eu não fiz nada de errado nesses últimos dias, minhas notas estão altas e eu até fiz o jantar hoje. Sobre o que temos que conversar então?

-Sobre algo que você sempre quis saber, e que você já anda até investigando que eu sei, você já interrogou sua tia Agatha, seus avós e até sua antiga babá.

A garota dá um sorriso sem graça e tenta se desculpar:

-Você sabe que adoro um mistério, mas eu estou começando a pensar que sou um Alien. Isso me deixa frustrada.

-Certo, pode perguntar. Cuddy fala sem olhar para a filha.

-Você sabe o que eu vou perguntar. Audrey rebate, sue coração estava acelerado, as últimas semanas que passara investigando tinham sido frustrantes, ninguém parecia saber nada sobre a gravidez de sua mãe.

* * *

_**Flash Back on**_

_Audrey estava sentada no sofá da sala com os pés na mesinha de centro assistindo as intermináveis reprises de Law & Order SVU, mas ela não se importava adorava de qualquer jeito. Quando o telefone toca, ela praticamente se arrasta para atender esperando que fosse realmente uma emergência, porque ela odiava que atrapalhassem seu momento sagrado em frente a TV._

_-O que? Ela fala brava._

_-Imagino que você estava vendo TV, me desculpe se me deu saudades da minha filha e da minha neta bem na hora da sua série favorita. Fala Janice Cuddy._

_-Oi vovó, mamãe está no banho, você pode ligar depois se quiser. Como num estalo Audrey se lembra que sua avó pode ter informações importantes sobre o passado de sua mãe. – Ou nós podíamos ficar conversando até ela sair do banho e atender você. A garota fala com esperança na voz_

_-Seu avô está mandando um abraço. Como você está na nova escola? Janice pergunta animadamente_

_-Na verdade não é bem esse tipo de conversa que eu estava falando vovó. Eu queria falar... sobre a minha mãe._

_-Audrey, eu não sei quem é seu pai. Você tem me feito essa pergunta desde que você tinha 3 anos e eu sempre te respondo a mesma coisa: Eu não sei!!_

_-Sua filha apareceu grávida e você não sabia nem de quem era. Ah come on vovó!! Audrey fala um pouco nervosa._

_-Sua mãe apareceu grávida, mas ela não quis falar sobre o assunto, nós respeitamos isso. Janice fala ofendida._

_-E vocês não ficaram sabendo de mais nada? Pergunta Audrey impaciente_

_-Não Audrey, a única coisa que eu sei é que ela tinha terminado com o namorado, só isso, mas eu também não sei muito sobre ele. A avó fala tentando por fim a conversa._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

* * *

-Eu acho que estou pronta para responder. Cuddy diz ainda sem coragem de encarar a filha.

Audrey passa a mão pelos cabelos freneticamente, isso era um hábito quando estava nervosa e finalmente pergunta:

-Quem é meu pai?

-Seu pai é... Gregory House, ele é seu pai. Lisa simplesmente joga essas palavras, não sabia como contar isso de outra maneira, de qualquer jeito que fosse dito isso não seria fácil de ouvir.

Os olhos de Audrey se enchem de lágrima, ela sente um misto de alegria por enfim saber que sobre seu pai e tristeza pela mentira de sua mãe, no fundo ela sempre quis acreditar que era fruto de fertilização in vitro, em seu "mundo perfeito" sua mãe nunca mentiria para ela, principalmente sobre algo tão sério. Audrey se levanta lentamente e vai direto para o quarto, Cuddy só ouve o estrondo da porta sendo batida, ela suspira rapidamente deixando cair algumas lagrimas, Lisa já esperava essa reação da filha, no entanto isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, ela estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo naquele momento. Em seu quarto ela não consegue evitar, se não chorasse ela ia explodir.

Cuddy permanece na cozinha por alguns minutos na cozinha, e depois segue para seu próprio quarto ela sabia que naquele momento Audrey precisava de espaço, depois conversaria com a menina. Sempre foi assim desde que ela era pequena, quando elas discordavam de alguma coisa Audrey se trancava no quarto e só saia horas depois. Cuddy pensou que dessa vez seria assim, depois de um tempo Cuddy decide que é hora delas conversarem e vai chamar a menina em seu quarto:

-Audrey, acho que acabou o jogo do silêncio, a gente precisa conver-

Cuddy fica sem palavras quando encontra o quarto da menina vazio. Ela vai até o banheiro e nada, procura na sala na cozinha e até no sótão e nenhum sinal de Audrey. Cuddy fica assustada e até cogita a possibilidade de sua filha ter fugido, vai até o guarda roupa dela e vê que não há nada faltando.

"_Mas onde será que ela pode estar? Ela não conhece ninguém em New Jersey". _Pensa Cuddy.

Cuddy pára por uns minutos para tentar imaginar onde sua filha está, ela só consegue pensar em uma pessoa a quem ela pode recorrer.

* * *

**N/A**  
Luisa, beta do coração, valeu!!  
Minhas leitoras queridas, obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência de esperar tanto pelas atualizações.

* * *


	9. Cap 9

House estava sentado frente a seu piano, ele tocava algumas notas. Todos os acontecimentos daquele dia frescos em sua mente, toda aquela conversa com Lisa sobre o passado deles o fazia sentir que tinha perdido muita coisa nesses 15 anos, lembrou então da garota que entrou em seu escritório há algumas semanas, sua FILHA. Tocava uma melodia suave que é atrapalhada pela campainha do telefone, ele não faz menção nenhuma de levantar, deveria ser Wilson ou um dos Ducklings dizendo que eles tinham um caso, mas ele não se importava, não fazia questão, não ia atender. House deixa a secretária eletrônica atender e repentinamente para de tocar quando ouve a voz desesperada de Cuddy do outro lado da linha:

- Greg, se você está aí atende, por favor... Ela pausa, sua voz está abafada por lagrimas. – É a Audrey, eu não sei onde ela está, ela-

House sai mancando até o telefone e atende, rispidamente:

-O que eu posso fazer se você não consegue achar sua filha? Ela é sua responsabilidade.

-Eu falei para ela sobre você... Ela sumiu, eu pensei que ela podia ter ido te procurar. Cuddy fala tentando se acalmar.

-Ela deve estar na casa de alguma amiga, adolescentes fazem isso. House fala essas palavras como forma de auto-conforto. Lógico que ele não sabia que na verdade estava preocupado, isso era um sentimento estranho, algo que ele nunca sentiu antes.

-Ela não tem amigos aqui, a única pessoa que ela podia ir procurar é você. Cuddy fala preocupada. – Eu estou com medo Greg, ela é impulsiva, não sei como está a cabeça dela agora.

Como em um de seus diagnósticos House começa a mentalmente fazer um diferencial de onde a menina podia estar. Ele só consegue pensar em um lugar, o PPTH.

-Fique aí caso ela apareça, eu te ligo depois. Ele fala tentando não demonstrar preocupação na voz. E desliga o telefone.

-Mas on- Cuddy começa a falar, mas ele já havia desligado. Deixando as lágrimas caírem, ela permanece no sofá obedecendo às instruções dele, tentando imaginar o que viria a seguir, o que House ia fazer e o que aquela noite ainda reservava a eles.

* * *

House pega sua bengala, as chaves da moto e sai, indo direto para o hospital. Ele estava decidido, PPTH era o único lugar que onde Audrey estaria. Com aquela mesma sensação estranha desde que Cuddy havia ligado, ele estaciona e começa sua busca por ali, observando se via a garota pela entrada. Depois, segue para a recepção, recebendo olhares curiosos de médicos e enfermeiros que ali estavam. Primeiro vai à sala de Cuddy, e nada. Ele ainda checa todos os consultórios da clínica e a lanchonete. Decide por último olhar em seu escritório, duvida que ela possa estar lá, mesmo porque ele havia trancado antes de sair, mas vai mesmo assim. Fica surpreso quando encontra as cortinas fechadas e ao tentar abrir a porta percebe que já está aberta. Lentamente entra em seu escritório e encontra Audrey sentada em sua cadeira de frente para a vidraça.

* * *

**N/A**Como de costume, obrigada à minha beta Luisa, na verdade a Lu tá virando minha Co-produtora, sempre me ajudando com a criação de partes da fic.

Sei que estou sendo má em parar assim, mas é que eu preciso de uma super inspiração para escrever a conversa entre esses dois.


	10. Cap 10

**N/A**:Desculpem pela demora** ;)**

House faz um barulho como se estivesse limpando a garganta e recebe atenção da menina. Seus olhos se encontram, era azul no azul, o primeiro contato deles como pai e filha. Ambos experimentavam naquele momento uma sensação estranha, um misto de felicidade, ansiedade, confusão e expectativa.

"Como você entrou aqui?" House pergunta, como se nada estivesse acontecendo

"Como você me encontrou aqui?" Ela responde com outra pergunta.

"Não é difícil interpretar a mente de uma adolescente, você não conhece nada aqui além do hospital." Ele fala encarando-a.

"Como você entrou aqui?" Ele repete a pergunta.

"Não é difícil enganar o cara da limpeza, mesmo sendo uma adolescente." Ela fala triunfante.

"Sua mãe vai se zangar quando souber que você anda invadindo salas no hospital dela." House fala indo até sua mesa e fazendo sinal para que a menina levantasse de sua cadeira.

Ela se levanta da cadeira dele e logo depois senta do lado oposto da mesa. "Não quando a sala é do meu pai." Audrey fala.

House arregala os olhos, Audrey faz o mesmo, ela também não estava acostumada com essa palavra, pai. House e Audrey estavam aos poucos 'aprendendo' a ser pai e filha.

"Isso foi... estranho." Audrey fala. House assente. "Tá legal pra você se eu te chamar só de Greg?" Ela pergunta timidamente

"É melhor eu te levar para sua mãe." House fala e abre a porta para a menina passar.

Eles seguem para o estacionamento, quietos, o silêncio era confortável, talvez eles só estivessem em negação fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, mas estavam bem assim.

"Você sabe que ela vai pirar quando me ver chegando nessa moto?" Ela pergunta quando eles chegam ao estacionamento.

"Eu não ligo. E você?" Ele pergunta subindo na moto

"Muito menos." Ela responde admirando cada centímetro da moto.

"Sobe" House fala entregando o capacete para Audrey.

Com Audrey explicando o caminho, um percurso que duraria uns cinco minutos de moto levou quase trinta. Nesse meio tempo House fez algumas brincadeiras dizendo que a menina não tinha senso de direção e que provavelmente não seria aprovada nos testes de motorista e qualquer pessoa que os vissem naquele momento diria que eles se conheciam há anos, ele se divertiram, do jeito deles, mas foi diversão.

Assim que House estacionou a moto na calçada da casa delas os risos cessaram, a tensão voltou a tomar conta dos dois assim que enxergaram Cuddy esperando no jardim. Lisa respirou aliviada assim que viu a filha sã e salva na garupa da moto, mas foi mais forte que ela, não conseguiu se conter:

"Você trouxe minha filha nisso?" Ela pergunta, seu olhar indo da moto para House respectivamente.

"Ele me trouxe, eu estou aqui e estou bem. Você devia agradecer." Audrey fala enquanto caminha para dentro da casa.

Os olhos de House encontram o de Cuddy e eles ficam se encarando por um tempo, era como se cada um tentasse ler a mente do outro.

"Greg..." Cuddy murmura.

Ele não diz nada, continua olhando para ela e coloca o capacete se preparando para ir embora.

"Obrigada." Ela termina a frase e segue para a porta da casa, enquanto ele sai em disparada com sua moto.

* * *

Cuddy estava aliviada de ter sua filha bem e em casa, mas a vontade que ela tinha era deixar Audrey de castigo pelo resto da vida. Como sempre seu senso de culpa fala mais alto _"ela já passou por tanta coisa, não dá para dar bronca agora"_

Cuddy vai até a porta da sala e encontra Audrey sentada no sofá com o controle remoto na mão passando de canal em canal na TV. Audrey olha para a mãe por um momento e depois volta a encarar a TV.

"Adianta se eu pedir desculpas?" Ela pergunta delicadamente.

"Se você me comprar um TIVO vai ter um efeito melhor." A menina fala desligando o aparelho de TV e olhando para a mãe.

"E sai bem mais caro também." Cuddy fala sentando-se no sofá perto da filha.

"Você teve seus motivos." Audrey diz.

"Me desculpe querida." Cuddy sussurra abraçando a garota e deixando cair algumas lágrimas, de culpa, felicidade ou alívio, nem ela sabia o que as lágrimas significavam.

"Você teve seus motivos" Audrey repete ainda abraçada à mãe.

"Estamos entendidas então?" Cuddy pergunta depois do abraço.

"Sim, mas eu ainda prefiro um TIVO." A menina fala sorrindo.

"Vou pensar no seu caso, agora acho que é hora de dormir." Cuddy retruca.

"Pensa com bastante culpa, ok." Audrey fala se dirigindo para as escadas.

Cuddy sorri e a segue pelas escadas também.

Naquela noite Audrey dormiu feliz, por enfim descobrir sobre seu pai, e por ter certeza que ia ganhar um TIVO.

**N/A:**Obrigada a minha beta Luisa.


	11. Cap 11

* * *

Em seu escritório Wilson analisava uns laudos de biópsia quando a porta abre e se fecha rapidamente, nem é preciso retirar os olhos dos papéis, James Wilson já sabia de quem se tratava. House entra se jogando no sofá em silencio, Wilson franzi as sobrancelhas e fala:

"Eu estava pensando em chamar a polícia, três dias sem dar nenhum sinal de vida, é muito até para você."

"Era só ter me ligado, ou ter ido até meu apartamento, você tem a chave." House diz como se fosse obvio.

"Eu liguei, mais de uma vez inclusive, e também estive lá, mas acho que você trocou a fechadura da porta." Largando os papéis na mesa o amigo fala indignado.

"Ah tinha esquecido, e também não estava a fim de atender telefone." House fala sem nenhum remorso.

"Você tinha um caso, a Cuddy ficou muito brava, ela é mãe da sua filha mais pode te demitir a hora que quiser." Wilson avisa

"Muita culpa, Jimmy, muita culpa." O outro médico fala enquanto se ajeita melhor no sofá.

Wilson fica sem entender as palavras de House cerra os lábios e balança a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. "Ela esteve aqui ontem procurando por você." Ele diz

"Ela quem?" House pergunta displicente.

"Branca de neve House."

House dá um meio sorriso "Sarcasmo não combina com você Jimmy."

"Você sabe bem de quem eu estou falando, sua filha House, a Audrey apareceu aqui ontem procurando por você, ela ficou decepcionada quando soube que você não veio trabalhar."

House não fala nada fica encarando o chão por um bom tempo. Os três dias que ele tinha ficado em casa ele usou para pensar, e o fez, refletiu sobre muitas coisas, sobre seu passado com Cuddy, sobre a novidade em sua vida, ser pai e ter alguém sob sua responsabilidade. Todos falavam que Gregory House era um misantropo, egoísta e frio, na verdade todos achavam que o conheciam, mas só alguns sabiam que ele não era um total cretino, ele era formado por sentimentos também. Ele não precisava provar isso para todo mundo, as pessoas certas sabiam que ele se importava, do jeito dele, mas se importava.

"Eu reparei melhor, e achei que ela é bem parecida com você." Wilson fala como quem não quer nada.

"_Seriously_?" House pergunta esperançoso.

"Não, ela é bem mais bonita, acho que puxou a mãe." O oncologista fala rindo da cara do amigo.

"Cala boca Wilson." House fala fazendo uma careta.

"Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que você fez um bom trabalho, ela tem os seus olhos." Fala Wilson sem querer deixar o amigo mais convencido que já é.

"Eu sei, eu tinha que passar meus genes perfeitos para alguém." House fala se levantando para sair.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer House" Wilson fala dando um leve suspiro.

"Ta bom. Pôquer lá em casa hoje à noite?" House pergunta já na porta do escritório.

Wilson acena afirmativamente com a cabeça "Até mais House." E o infectologista deixa a sala.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

/

House segue para seu escritório e permanece a manhã inteira lá trabalhando em um caso. Estava sentado em frente ao quadro branco, tinha acabado de mandar os duckilngs realizarem alguns exames, ouve o barulho da sua porta, se vira e dá de cara com Lisa Cuddy. Ela ainda não conseguia encara-lo, fica olhando para os próprios sapatos por um tempo como tomasse coragem para dirigir alguma palavra a ele.

"Audrey pediu para que eu viesse aqui, ela estava preocupada, queria saber se está tudo bem com você, e..." Antes que Cuddy pudesse terminar a frase House responde rispidamente.

"Estou ótimo."

Cuddy não se ofende com a grosseria dele, sem muita certeza ela diz para si mesma que só estava fazendo aquilo por sua filha, e segue, "Ela quer te ver, se você quiser eu posso levá-la até sua casa, ou ela pode vir até o hospital se você estiver muito ocupado e fazem um lanche aqui mesmo, ou..." de novo é cortada.

"Minha casa está bom, eu a pego às seis."

Cuddy faz que sim com a cabeça e deixa a sala tentando não chorar, aliás, era uma das coisas que ela mais fazia nos últimos dias, por um lado ela estava aliviada por ter retirado um peso grande das costas, mas por outro, toda essa história trouxe à tona muitas lembranças dela com House, o que mais doía é que eram lembranças boas de uma Lisa Cuddy que se perdeu no tempo assim como o relacionamento deles. O que os uniu, os separou: a medicina, e agora, a mesma estava os aproximando de novo, podia ser uma segunda chance, ou só o pedacinho que falta para o fundo do poço de sua vida amorosa que sempre fora assombrada pela lembrança dele. Ela mal percebe que chegou em seu escritório, até ser abordada por sua assistente.

"Dra. Cuddy, sua filha já ligou duas vezes desde que a Sra. deixou sua sala."

"Obrigada." Ela fala rapidamente enquanto entra na sala.

Ela senta pega o celular e liga para Audrey avisando que está tudo combinado, para estar pronta as seis, do outro lado da linha ela ouve uma empolgada Audrey divagando sobre que roupa ela deveria usar.

"Use qualquer coisa querida, o Greg não liga pra isso."

"Ok, bye." E Audrey desliga antes mesmo de sua mãe ter a chance de também dizer tchau.

/

Cuddy chega em casa uns minutos antes da seis, com quase certeza que House iria se atrasar, só que dessa vez ela estava engana, ele chegou no horario. Quando ele aperta a campainha Audrey atende a porta rapidamente. Despede-se de Cuddy e sai montando na garupa de House, que segundos depois já está em movimento.

House e Audrey chegam ao apartamento de House em poucos minutos, ela abriu a porta e segurou esperando a garota passar. Audrey foi entrando devagar, seus olhos observando cada parte da sala, House mancou até o sofá e sentou, ele não era daqueles anfitriões de 'fazer sala' ele esperava que a menina entendesse isso e ficasse a vontade, porém Audrey se manteve em pé como se esperasse o convite para poder sentar. House revirou os olhos.

"Você foi mesmo criada pela Cuddy, vai ficar aí em pé até eu dizer que você pode sentar? Ok, pode se sentar."

A menina fez um gesto com a cabeça e sentou no banquinho do piano. House balançou a cabeça em negação, "Eu não disse que você podia sentar aí."

"Mas também não disse que não podia." Ela retruca, quando se dá conta ele esta sorrindo o que provoca uma resposta instantânea de Audrey que também sorri.

"Toma alguma coisa?" House se levantou e foi indo na direção da cozinha.

"O mesmo que você." Respondeu a menina o seguindo com os olhos.

* * *

N/A. Lici, valeu por betar.  
Desculpem a demora, vou tentar postar mais rápido agora.


	12. Cap 12

Wilson chegou um pouco mais tarde do que pretendia, foi abrindo porta, a mão ocupada por uns pacotes e com um suspiro falou, "House, você podia ao menos me aju-..." Ela gelou em meia sentença, inclinou a cabeça para um lado e ponderou se estava mesmo vendo a cena, House sentado no sofá inclinado em direção da mesinha da sala enquanto Audrey mantinha as pernas uma por cima da outra com as costas acomodadas no sofá, ela olhava atentamente a coleção de discos de House, coisa que o próprio Wilson nunca tinha feito, já que House não o deixava ninguém nem saber onde ele guardava os discos, ainda os dois seguravam uma lata de coca cada um.

"Ah! Oi Audrey? Como vai?" Wilson disse num estalo.

"Olá Wilson." A menina respondeu despreocupadamente sem retirar a atenção dos cd Lp's.

House se levantou e mancou até Wilson que ainda estava próximo à porta.

"Se faça em casa Jimmy, a _Cuddy filhote_ não morde." Com isso retirou o pacote de snacks da mão do amigo e se arrastou em direção à mesa. "E nada de álcool, hoje sou um pai de família." Ele completou satirizando.

"Eu não sabia que vocês estariam aqui juntos...bem o pôquer pode ficar para outro dia dia House." O oncologista falou.

"Eu ouvi pôquer? Adoro, vamos jogar." Audrey se intrometeu na conversa dos dois médicos.

"Ouviu a menina Wilson?" House começou "Vamos ao pôquer então."

_"I'll shoot some doctors Asses."_ Audrey falou com um sorriso maroto.

House sorriu de canto ao ver o fascínio da menina pela competitividade, os três foram para a mesa e assim começaram a jogar.

* * *

Algumas horas depois Audrey já tinha conseguido ganhar dos dois homens e quando questionada de como ira pagar se estivesse perdido, ela apenas falou "Se o Greg ganhasse eu não precisaria pagar, oh ele é meu pai, não?!" Wilson riu e menina continuou, " Se você ganhasse Wilson, o Greg pagava por mim e por ele, se ele não pagasse sei lá, acho que você não ia querer arrancar dinheiro da filha de sua chefe." Wilson riu e olhou para House, que mantinha seu olhar fixo em Audrey, as já expressivas piscinas azuis que eram os olhos dele brilhavam como uma intensidade ainda maior, fato que Wilson nunca tinha visto em todos os anos de amizade com o infectologista, House à admirava enquanto a garota ria baixinho e contava o dinheiro que tinha levado no jogo.

O momento foi interrompido pelo barulho agudo da campainha, Wilson se adiantou e foi até lá atender, e se deparou com Cuddy, ela sorriu à imagem de Wilson, "Boa noite Wilson."Ela o cumprimentou.

"Cuddy."

Wilson fez um gesto com a cabeça a abriu mais a porta para que ela entrasse e ela o fez timidamente entrou no apartamento de House, ficou parada junto a porta e percebeu que sentado à mesa House a olhava intensamente, ela o fitou de volta de modo tão intenso quanto ele, a atmosfera não era tão pesada como antes, mas ainda sim a tensão era palpável , era quase uma batalha, uma teste de quem iria desistir primeiro, os dois absortos nessa troca de olhares, constrangido Wilson falou,

"Bom, eu vou indo." Ele então pegou seu casaco e rumou para a porta acenando para os que ficavam, "Boa noite."

Audrey não perdeu a oportunidade e também queria sair daquela tensão toda, "Wilson, eu queria ter perguntar uma coisa, sobre...hum."

Ela foi andando em direção ao médico. "Tumores..." Ela foi caminhando para fora do apartamento com Wilson.

Cuddy continuava parada à porta, ainda mais nervosa agora que os dois estavam sozinhos, deu uma olhava até onde seu limitado campo de visão poderia chegar, observou um piano, _"Ele sempre disse que ia ter um"_ ela pensou, havia também muitos livros e claro uma televisão, era muito parecido com o dormitório dele na faculdade, ela riu para si, afinal ele não tinha mudado tanto assim.

"Sua filha é uma boa de uma trapaceira Cuddy." Ela voltou sua atenção para House, que continuou,

"Ela mente, faz charme e manipula para ganhar o que quer. Me lembra alguém." Ela disse sarcasticamente a medindo de cima a baixo.

"Aprendi com o melhor."

Ela riu de forma tímida, mas foi um sorriso, o mesmo riso que a filha havia herdado, sendo naquele momento destinado à ele, aquela singela expressão fez algo dentro dele se iluminar e ele não soube o porque, mas alguma força o fez mancar na direção dela, até que seu corpos ficassem próximos o bastante para sentirem o calor que o corpo do outro emanava. Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou.

"Greg..."

Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada coerente para falar, ela queria gritar com ele, dizer que ele estragou tudo no passado, que ele não tinha o direito de ter raiva dela, que ela nunca quis afasta-lo de Audrey, mas ela não conseguiu, as únicas palavras que saíram da boca dela foram,

"Me desculpa...Greg, eu sinto muito, mesmo."

E uma lágrima solitária escorreu no canto dos olhos dela, com ela Lisa conseguia baixar a guarda sempre foi assim, com Greg ela era apenas Lisa.

House a olhou e assentiu como se aceitasse as desculpas dela em silencio e em um gesto de ternura passou o polegar pelo rosto dela retirando o traço da lagrima, ela sucumbiu ao toque dele e deixou que a mão dele acariciasse todo seu rosto, alguns segundos e os dois foram interrompidos pela voz de Audrey,

"Arrumem um quarto." A garota brincou surpreendida com o momento, um largo sorriso se formando em seus lábios, ela continuou "Eu não quis atrapalhar, _'o recordar é viver'_, de vocês continuem, finjam que eu não estou aqui."

Cuddy tomou um susto e com um salto se afastou de House que rapidamente mudou o rumo da conversa, esticou a mão para a garota que o despejou um olhar de interrogação,

"O que?" Ela perguntou.

"Meu cem dólares devolve, acho que não é bonito para uma mocinha ficar de jogatina por aí." House falou vitorioso, olhando de Audrey para Cuddy respectivamente.

"Hei, mas eu ganhei, não vou devolver não." Ela falou indignada.

Cuddy colocou as mãos na cintura e falou severamente, "Quantas vezes eu já te falei que não quero você apostando em jogos, Audrey, pelo amor de deus, além de muito nova você é uma menina."

"Ah, mãe não venha com essa baboseira de bons cstumes, que voc-" ela começou um discurso que foi cortado por Cuddy.

"Devolve o dinheiro agora para seu pai, e nós vamos ter uma conversa quando chegar em casa." Cuddy falou decididamente.

House riu e Audrey bufou de raiva, e nenhum dos três percebeu quão doméstico aquilo era, pai, mae filha juntos resolvendo um _'problema'_, assim que percebeu o sorrisinho de vitória dele, Cuddy se virou para encara-lo e falou, "Não pense que você está livre dessa Greg." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto dizia, "Sentar numa mesa para apostar dinheiro com a filha, ah francamente."

House nada respondeu, ficou apenas admirando o _'mother Cuddy on'_ e pela primeira vez desde que a reencontrara desejou com todas as forças ter feito parte de toda a vida delas.

**N/A**. Valeu Lici por betar esse cap.

Desculpem pessoas sei que é pouco, mas já é alguma coisa, certo?! E o que é uma fic para quem vai ter _Joy_ na terça,hei,?!

Adoro comentários!


	13. cap 13

* * *

"Você gosta dele." Audrey comentou aleatoriamente se inclinando para frente e mudando as estações no rádio do carro.

Cuddy não precisou de mais informações para saber sobre o que a menina se referia, rolou os olhos e retrucou, "Certamente não o odeio."

Audrey cantarolou junto da música que tocava na radio, _"__I'm the half truth in the lie, __I'm the why not in the why"_ e logo depois murmurou, "O quão conveniente essa música soa."

Cuddy deu um longo suspiro e tentou voltar sua atenção a condução do veiculo, olhou para a filha de canto e comentou, "Não é simples como você pensa que é querida."

Audrey balançou a cabeça incrédula, "E porque não pode ser simples?" Ela perguntou e já emendou uma resposta, "Vocês é que complicam, tenho certeza que foi assim no passado, sem mais mãe, presta atenção na rua." Ela apontou para o farol que ia ficar vermelho.

///

Assim que entraram em casa Audrey retirou suas sandálias e se jogou no sofá, Cuddy seguia atrás dela.

"Filha..."

Cuddy ponderou sobre como explicar a Audrey a relação complicada que teve com House.

"Eu e Greg nunca fomo muito fáceis, e as complicações surgiam, nós nunca imaginamos conseqüências, e aí...você veio, eu..." Cuddy enfatizou "Não soube lidar com tudo, e... achei mais fácil criar você sozinha do que bagunçar com minha vida de novo."

"Mas agora é diferente, pode ser uma chance nova para vocês." Audrey falou baixa e pausadamente, como se quisesse que a idéia fixasse na mente de Cuddy.

"Audrey nada é como antes, minha vida mudou, a vida dele também. Não somos mais o casalzinho da faculdade de medicina." Cuddy falou ternamente.

"Eu vi o modo como vocês se olharam mãe, era como só estivesse vocês dois naquela sala, você..."

Ela parou por um instante, pensou na palavra apropriada. "Brilhou." Ela finalmente disse e completou, "Nem quando o Matthew te pediu em casamento você ficou desse jeito."

"Não é bem assim, Audrey." Cuddy replicou. "Eu e o Matthew foi uma história completamente diferente e você sabe disso."

"Quer saber qual é a maior diferença entre o Matthew e o Greg?" A garota perguntou de modo imponente.

"Eu tenho uma filha com o Greg é isso que o difere do Matthew." Cuddy respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Não...isso é um detalhe." A menina entoou de forma abrupta.

"Então o que você me diz no alto dos seus quinze anos de sabedoria. Qual é a diferença?" Cuddy se mostro cansada da conversa.

"Como eu disse, é simples, a diferença é o amor, você _ama _o Greg." Audrey anunciou.

Cuddy suspirou pesadamente como se procurasse dentro de si um modo de negar o que a filha acabara de dizer, mas não o fez, pois não sabia se havia jeito de faze-lo, por mais que Matthew tenha sido muito importante em sua vida, ela não chegou a ama-lo, gostava bastante, mas não o amava, esse foi o motivo de sua desistência às vésperas do casamento.

Nada entre Cuddy e House era fácil ou simples, a relação deles sempre foi muito intensa, sexy, deliciosa e viciante. Era um labirinto em qual entraram e não saíram, talvez porque não quiseram, tornando assim tudo mais complicado, mas foi sempre tão bom quando estiveram juntos, Cuddy não conseguia se desprender dessas memórias sendo assim não podia negar, ela ainda amava Gregory House, mas a vida não é um conto de fadas e nem sempre gostar é o suficiente, _'tem coisas que simplesmente não são para acontecer'_ conclui Cuddy mentalmente, sendo ela e Gregory House juntos uma delas.

_  
///_

House virou o corredor mancando despreocupado em direção aos elevadores, quando uma cena o chamou atenção, Cuddy estava em frente ao posto de enfermagem rindo graciosamente enquanto conversava com um jovem enfermeiro qual o nome House não fazia idéia, claro. A cena o perturbou, pois ela não só ria como estava extremamente focada na conversa que nem percebeu que House passara muito perto deles. Ele mudou a direção e ao invés de ir para os elevadores rumou para a sala de seu melhor amigo.

"Quem é o enfermeiro de plantão hoje?" House perguntou girando sua bengala e tentando parecer desinteressado.

Wilson o olhou intrigado, "O que você vai aprontar House?" perguntou desconfiado.

House fez cara de indignação e falou descaradamente, "Eu só quero saber o nome dele, que mal há nisso?"

"Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso." Wilson suspirou pesadamente antes de entoar, "O nome dele é Thomas Johnson, ele é novo aqui." O oncologista terminou de falar e esperou uma reação de House, que não deixou por menos.

"É bom ser amigo do maior fofoqueiro do hospital." House falou e mancou para fora da sala.

///

Cuddy esfregou os olhos de forma cansada, já passavam das oito da noite e ela ainda estava presa no hospital, e a pilha de papeis não era pequena, como toda boa '_control freak'_, ela não queria deixar nada pendente antes de ir para casa. Ela mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro por várias vezes tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão, seus sapatos já estavam perdidos debaixo da mesa e uma de suas pernas se matinha em cima da cadeira apoiando seu corpo. A tranqüilidade de seu escritório foi atrapalhada pela súbita abertura da porta, ela levantou os olhos e voltou sua atenção ao infectologista, colocando uma mão embaixo do queixo a médica falou,

"Já não passou da sua hora de ir parara casa dr. House?"

House a Ignorou e caminhou até a mesa dela falando, "Quer dizer que agora você vai investir em homens mais jovens dr. Cuddy?" ele debochou.

Cuddy levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo tentando adivinhar sobre o que House falava.

Ele então emendou, "Digo enfermeiros jovens."

Cuddy riu silenciosamente e olhou para o médico triunfante, "Com ciúmes dr. House?"

Ele nada respondeu apenas a encarou e como em várias vezes desde que se reencontraram, se perderam um no olhar do outro, numa tentativa silenciosa de encontrar razão para o que sentiam. House foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, e seguiu para a porta.

"Está com fome?" Ele perguntou saindo da sala

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e assistiu enquanto ele deixava a sala.

Voltou algum tempo depois carregando um pacote com o jantar, Cuddy sorriu em agradecimento e eles passaram algumas horas ali, absortos na companhia um do outro.

///

Semanas se passaram e sempre que Cuddy ficava até mais tarde no escritório House aparecia por lá carregando um pacote com algo para eles comerem, nesses 'encontros' eles conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada, amenidades da vida e às vezes até sobre o passado. Naquelas noites era como se nada fora daquele escritório existisse e nem mesmo os dois percebiam como ansiavam por aquele espaço de tempo juntos, se redescobrindo como Lisa e Greg nas conversas sempre sinceras e em simples gestos de carinho.

Com um dos pés batendo compulsivamente no chão a toda hora Cuddy espiava as portas de vidro de seu escritório inconscientemente à procura de House, um singelo sorriso se formou em seu lábios quando ela o enxergou se aproximando e como de costume trazia um pacote nas mãos. A endocrinologista se adiantou e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse, sem nenhuma palavra House abriu espaço na mesa e retirou do pacote uma garrafa de wisky , dois copos e um saquinho com gelo.

"Ainda prefere com muito gelo?" Ele perguntou despejando uma generosa quantidade de wisky em um dos copos.

Ela andou de volta à mesa e simplesmente respondeu, "Sim, bastante gelo."

E em silencio ele o fez, colocou várias pedras de gelo no copo e despejou o conteúdo da garrafa.

"Dia difícil?" Ela o questionou enquanto pegava o copo que ele estendeu em sua direção.

O infectologista sentou na cadeira à frente e virou seu copo quase todo antes de murmurar, "Paciente morto."

Cuddy se mostrou compreensiva e não entrou em detalhes no assunto pois sabia o quão frustrado ele ficava quando algum de seus pacientes morria. Ela engoliu boa parte da bebida de seu copo e eles permaneceram em silencio por bastante tempo, o único som audível era da garrafa sendo virada diversas vezes em ambos os copos.

"Sua filha deve estar jantando sozinha a está hora dr. Cuddy." Ele quebrou o silencio.

Uma onda de culpa passou pelo corpo de Cuddy e ela assentiu com cabeça, "É ela está." disse sinceramente. "Conciliar a maternidade com o trabalho no hospital não é fácil, nunca foi, ela lida bem com isso." A médica completou.

"Você fez um bom trabalho com ela." House falou tentando parecer despretensioso.

"Você esta me elogiando dr. House?" Cuddy perguntou sensualmente, as várias doses de wisky já mostrando os efeitos sobre seu corpo.

House balançou a cabeça em afirmação e entrou na brincadeira, "Você sempre foi uma mulher de muitos talentos dr. Cuddy, continua assim?"

"Estou muito melhor." Ela respondeu maliciosamente.

"Eu duvido..." House sabia exatamente onde esse jogo podia leva-los.

"Não duvide de mim dr. House." Cuddy brincou.

"Mostre-me então." Com um sorriso carregado de malicia House a desafiou.

Cuddy gargalhou alto, balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantando-se de sua cadeira falou, "Eu não bebi tanto assim House, eu não vou ir para a cama com você."

House deu um suspiro de frustração e acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela recolhia seus pertences.

"Acho que vou indo." Ele falou com a voz embargada e levantou cambaleando.

"Você não vai dirigir assim." Cuddy apenas disse e foi em direção à saída do escritório.

"Eu sei que você está louca tentando arranjar uma desculpa para fazer uma visita intima lá em casa, não seja tímida é só pedir."

"Minha casa é mais perto, vamos." Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

///

E ele só se deu conta de que ela não estava brincando quando acordou no outro dia no sofá das Cuddys.

Ele se levantou com uma intensa dor de cabeça e a perna latejando, vasculhou os bolsos à procura de seu vicodin, não achou, olhou para os lados perdidamente a viu o frasquinho laranja na mesa da sala, com um copo de água ao lado.

O cheiro de café fresco o chamou atenção e ele seguiu chegando até a cozinha da casa, onde Cuddy estava sentada lendo um jornal e tomando café.

"A cabeça está doendo muito?" Ela perguntou por trás do jornal

"Não ganha da perna." Ele respondeu sinceramente.

Ela ia dizer que ele podia se servir, mas não foi necessário, ele já o fazia, serviu-se de uma enorme xícara de café e colocou tudo que podia em seu prato.

Audrey desceu as escadas e deu um grande sorriso ao ver pela primeira vez seus pais compartilharem uma refeição.

"Então turma, lição de hoje, aprender a beber." Ela falou alto quando adentrou a cozinha e House soltou um grunhido quando ela se posicionou do seu lado e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Bom dia." Ela falou de forma carinhosa se dirigindo para repetir o ato com a mãe.

Cuddy sorriu e House ficou ainda mais sem jeito.

"Espero que você não tenha se aproveitado e um bêbado inconsciente Cuddy." Ele falou sarcasticamente.

"Eu só tirei seus sapatos e meias House." Ela rolou os olhos respondendo irritada.

Audrey riu e House deu uma piscadela discreta para ela.

Apesar de estranho, o momento compartilhado por eles transcorreu bem, e quem os visse poderia até dizer que eram uma família como qualquer outra.

Terminado o café, Cuddy deixou House em casa e seguiu para mais um dia de trabalho.

* * *


	14. cap 14

* * *

"Eu não vou dormir com você."

Audrey balançou a cabeça negativamente e gargalhou quando Carl, um de seus amigos, brincou provocando-a.

"Você só quer o Anthony." O amigo a desafiou.

"Eu não vou à festa da Katie por causa dele, Carl." Audrey finalizou.

"Claro que não." O amigo brincou.

"Passa para me buscar as oito?" Ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e falou "Vê se não vai ficar que nem uma mulherzinha se arrumando e me deixa esperando."

"Carl, tem um problema, eu sou uma mulher, mas não se preocupe, não vou te deixar esperando."

Ele grunhiu desacreditando e corou quando Audrey foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair andando. "Tenho que ir encontrar minha mãe, até a noite."

///

Audrey chegou ao hospital e foi direto à sala de Cuddy, a menina entrou e foi se jogando no sofá, colocou os pés para cima e ficou observando enquanto Cuddy falava ao telefone.

"Tira o pé do meu sofá Audrey." Cuddy ralhou tampando o telefone com a mão.

A garota bufou e contrariada se levantou abruptamente.

"Eu vou andar por aí." Ela sussurrou e apontou para a porta.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça concordando e voltou toda sua atenção ao telefonema.

Audrey já tinha alvo certo, ela não ia simplesmente andar pelo hospital, o destino dela era o departamento de diagnósticos. Não era fato novo para ela que os pais ainda nutriam sentimentos um pelo outro, mas desde que sua mãe o levara para casa naquela noite, na última semana é que Audrey descobrira que eles andavam se encontrando no hospital, e um fio de esperança brotou nela, _quem sabe agora vai,_ ela pensou, mas os dois eram muito teimosos e nos dias que se seguiram, nem House, nem Cuddy tocaram no assunto.

"Bem, eles não me deixaram escolha." Ela disse a si mesmo antes de entrar na sala do pai.

House estava sentado em sua cadeira rodando um elástico nas mãos quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu e Audrey entrou estampando um sorriso no rosto, House não entendia como apenas o sorriso dela o fazia sorrir também e o simples fato dela fazer questão de ir visitá-lo sempre que passava pelo hospital o agradava, mesmo não admitindo que era bom ter alguém que se importava de verdade com ele.

Ela sentou na cadeira frente a mesa e o encarou.

"Eu quero fazer isso da maneira menos constrangedora possível, isso é claramente uma inversão de papéis, já que são os pais que geralmente conversam sobre relacionamentos com os filhos."

Tentando se fazer de desentendido House levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Ah, não finja que não entendeu. Você, minha mãe, encontros periódicos no hospital..." Ela começou.

"Uma garota enxerida se intro-."

Ignorando-o Audrey interrompeu. "...isso só pode acabar em uma coisa, sexo!" A garota entoou .

House quase engasgou com as próprias palavras incrédulo com a sinceridade e ousadia da menina.

"A pergunta é, você está disposto a ajeitar as coisas dessa vez?" A garota questionou.

House continuou em silencio, e respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Greg, você tem que aprender que uma Cuddy sempre fala sério." Ela frizou.

"Sei." House ironizou.

"Venha jantar com a gente hoje." Audrey começou a colocar seu plano em pratica.

"E supostamente eu devo levar flores e bombons?" Ele perguntou fazendo pouco do convite.

"Isso não faz o seu tipo. Ah, por favor, é só um jantar."

House rolou os olhos e bufou impaciente.

Audrey se levantou contornou a mesa e mais uma vez pegou House desprevenido depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Esteja lá as oito e meia."

"Você não sabe conviver com as pessoas sem babar nelas?" House satirizou enquanto a menina deixava a sala.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu seguindo corredor abaixo.

Naquela tarde House ponderou se devia ou não ir àquele jantar.

///

Audrey conversava animadamente com Cuddy enquanto vasculhava o guarda roupa atrás de uma peça para vestir na festa.

"Mãe você deveria se arrumar." Ela falou de repente.

"E porque eu deveria?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Não se arrumar de super produção, mas toma um banho coloca uma roupa bonitinha." A menina respondeu.

"Ainda não encontrei motivo para a roupa bonitinha Audrey."

"O Carl vai passar para me buscar, eu sempre falo tão bem de você, ele vai achar que eu estava mentindo." Audrey tentou não parecer suspeita.

"Está bem." Cuddy respondeu e emendou. "Carl é aquele garoto que liga para cá sempre?"

"Sim." Audrey respondeu desinteressada enquanto experimentava uma blusa.

"Vocês estão saindo juntos?" Cuddy questionou.

"Não. Carl é meu amigo, mãe." Uma indignada Audrey respondeu.

Cuddy suspirou e falou, "Greg também era só um amigo."

"E como aconteceu?

"De repente a gente percebeu que ser amigo não era suficiente, que os conflitos não passavam de desejo e que um queria o outro." Lisa falou relembrando os momentos.

"Vocês ficaram quanto tempo juntos?" A garota estava ávida por dissecar o passado dos pais.

"Teve algumas idas e vindas, mas foram dois anos. Era tão..." A médica tentou encontrar uma palavra. "Intenso e tão bom."

"E acabou porque?" Audrey indagou.

"Por que tinha que acabar, infelizmente nada dura para sempre Audrey. Ele queria uma coisa, eu queria outra e assim a vida nos separou." Cuddy tinha os olhos cheio de lagrimas quando terminou de falar.

"Eu não entendo." Disse Audrey.

"Você está procurando uma explicação lógica assim como o Greg. Não há uma filha, tem certas coisas na vida que não se explicam." Cuddy finalizou.

"Mãe, eu preciso tomar banho e me arrumar, vá para o seu quarto fazer o mesmo." Audrey falou expulsando a mãe do quarto, com a certeza de que seu plano era realmente necessário.

///

Cuddy atendeu a campainha gentilmente convidando Carl para entrar enquanto explicava que Audrey estava terminando de se aprontar.

A garota desceu alguns minutos depois e encontrou Carl conversando com Cuddy, os dois pareciam ter se dado muito bem.

"Vamos?" Ela anunciou sua presença.

Carl desviou sua atenção a ela e no momento que a viu desejou que ela não o visse somente como um amigo. Audrey usava um vestido pouco acima do joelho era um modelo bem jovem e a cor destacava ainda seus belos olhos azuis.

O olhar de Carl para Audrey não passou despercebido por Cuddy, que sorriu diante da clara paixonite do garoto.

"Vamos Carl, esqueceu que eu não tenho uma mãe legal e moderna que nem a sua? Eu tenho que aproveitar cada minuto até meia noite." Ela o segurou pela mão e saiu puxando-o."

"Meia noite, sem passar disso." Cuddy alertou.

"Oi, eu tenho dez anos." A menina satirizou.

"Você está na casa dos dez ainda querida." Cuddy falou enquanto Audrey saia com Carl pelo Jardim. "Boa festa e juízo crianças." A mãe finalizou.

"Metade da festa você diz." A adolescente tentou chantagem.

"Meia noite Audrey." Cuddy repetiu.

"Eu vou precisar de terapia viu, só por ser sua filha."Ela entrou no carro e jogou um beijo para a mãe.

"Boa noite." Carl falou também entrando no carro.

"Ela vai ter uma ótima noite" Audrey informou.

Carl ficou sem entender e perguntou, "Posso fazer um pequeno comentário sobre sua mãe?"

"É, ela é gostosa e eu também não sei que tipo de pacto com o mal ela fez para ser assim aos 40."

Carl riu, era exatamente isso que ele ia perguntar.

///

Com um livro no colo e uma taça de vinho na mão, Cuddy lia tranqüilamente na sala de sua casa, ela tinha poucos momentos como esse em que podia fazer uma leitura não relacionada ao hospital, no entanto a medicina não ficava de lado, ela lia avidamente um novo livro de endocrinologia até que o barulho da campainha atrapalhou seu momento.

Cuddy levantou relutante e foi até a porta, abriu e deu de cara com House.

* * *

Obrigada Van por betar!


End file.
